¿quien eres tu?
by laylahimemiya
Summary: Himeko es una estudiante que tiene una vida normal hasta que llega a su vida y escuela una chica, una nueva estudiante Himemiya Chikane, quien la hace sentirse extraña, conocer los celos , ser feliz y triste. Himeko la quiere pero tiene pareja, decide olvidar ese extraño sentimiento y seguir con su relación, pero, ¿podrá conseguirlo?
1. Capítulo 1

**este es mi primer fianfic espero que les guste**

* * *

**NUEVA ESTUDIANTE**

Me he despertado más temprano de lo habitual y creo que no podre volver a dormir así que mejor decido levantarme me voy a bañar, y ahora me miro al espejo y le sonrió a mi reflejo, sin duda alguna este será un día maravilloso, y estoy segura que van a darle el reconocimiento a mi novia, ella se ha esforzado mucho y es justo que lo reciba.

Empiezo a desayunar un jugo, pan y pequeño coctel de fruta y cereal, en eso tocan el timbre y yo bajo rápido "seguro es mi prima", pienso, pero cuando abro la puerta me llevo una gran sorpresa es el chofer de mi novia.

¿Qué hace aquí señor?- le pregunto yo muy sonriente

Vine por usted señorita- me contesto muy cortésmente

¿Por mi?- pregunte de nuevo

Si señorita- me dijo aun más sonriente seguro por la cara de impresión que puse

Ahh, está aquí por mí, ¿donde está- no me dejo terminar ya que me dijo

En el auto espera por usted señorita- me dijo señalando el auto

Ah ya entiendo- y en eso veo que se dirige asía nosotros mi novia y la veo muy sonriente, hoy regresa a clase, ella estuvo como una de las representante de la escuela y no es por exagerar, pero diría que la primer representante y hoy regresa a la escuela, estuvo en las reuniones con las demás escuelas que también son apoyadas por las empresas Samsung y LG por dos meses pues son de corea del sur y ella adora ese país, por eso se propuso

Hola amor- me dijo tiernamente y me abrazo

Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunte mientras me escondía en su pecho, para que no abrazáramos.

No te lo puedo decir ahora, ¿esperaras verdad?- me dijo sonriéndome

Pero- me quede callada prefería no decir nada pues me miro muy tiernamente que preferí no decir nada y abrazarla de nuevo

¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto

Si vamos- le conteste

Ahh, el amor-dijo el chofer en eso momento nos empezamos a reír todos

¿Por qué esta aquí tu chofer?, si tu siempre has preferido manejar

Es por mi madre, ella me pidió que me llevara el chofer- me contesto alegre

¿Qué te llevara?- le pregunte haciendo un gesto juguetón de enojo, ella se echo a reír

Si es cierto- me contesto- así que baja ahora mismo

Nos empezamos a reír y el chofer de mi novia nos interrumpió-ya llegamos- nos dijo

Gracias- contestamos las dos

De nada, es mi trabajo- nos volvimos a reír y el chofer se fue, pude sentir la mirada de todas, nuestra escuela era muy prestigiosa y mi Merriel no se queda atrás, si su nombre es italiano pues su padre es japonés, pero su madre es italiana,(tal vez por eso sobresale mucho). Ella es muy hermosa más alta que yo mide 1.75, es de piel clara pero no tanto como la mía, sus ojos son color azul con tono gris y su pelo es rubio y largo pero no tanto como el mío, ella es muy imponente y fuerte, sabe artes marciales y es muy admirada por todos.

Oh pero si es esa la persona que perdió contra mí en el último campeonato- dijo una chica de pelo negro azulado, ojos de color negro pero no tan alta que Merriel

Querrás decir la que de derroto- le dije mientras le saca la lengua juguetonamente

¿Cómo te atreves Himeko?- me dijo mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria Makoto Saotome mientras abrazaba a su pareja- ya no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra- me dijo mostrándome una cara de pocos amigos y las cuatro empezamos a reír

Ella empezó- me defendí asiendo un puchero aun sabiendo que todo era broma

¿Cómo puedes mentir Himeko?- me dijo la pareja de mi amiga bromeando

¿Yo?- pregunte- pero si todo esto lo iniciaste tú, la que empezó todo eres tu

Si, kaoru empezó todo- dijo mi novia apoyándome aun riendo por mi puchero

Chicas como están- escuchamos hablar a nuestra amiga kojima

Hola, ¿cómo te fue?- le pregunto Mako

Muy bien, el partido fue pan comido!, ¿pero cómo te fue a ti? Merriel

No les puede decir, ya que según ella es una sorpresa-dije yo

Yo nunca dije que era una sorpresa para ellas, solo para ti- me dijo mirándome fijamente

¿Qué? Le vas a decir a ellas y a mí no- le reproche sacándole la lengua

No, también será una sorpresa para ellas- me dijo mi novia

¿De qué hablan chicas?- pregunto un chico de pelo rubio más que el mío, ojos color café oscuro, alto casi mide 2 cm más que mi novia y piel un poco morena

De la gran sorpresa de Merriel, que te parece Shige- dijo kaoru

Ahh, que es Mireyita- dijo muy bromista Shige

Eso a ti no te incumbe, ¿Por qué no te vas Sato?

Ya te dije puedes llamarme Shige, no te preocupes Mireyita- dijo sonriente el

No me llames así mi nombre se escribe y pronuncia Merriel ¿entiendes?- dijo ella

Está bien hombre ya tranquila-me miro, pero Merriel se puso frente a mi

Creo que ya te puedes ir sato- dijo ella

No seas tan grosera- le dijo Kojima- Shige es muy bueno Merriel

Para mí no es agradable que este aquí, así que adiós sato- dijo mi novia fríamente

Acabas de llegar y ya estas discutiendo- dijo kaoru- hay Merriel nunca cambias

Shige espera voy contigo- dijo kojima- adiós chicas

Te vas a ir- dijo Merriel enojada- con el

Si lo trataras te darías cuenta de que es buen chico- dijo Mako

No me interesa tratarlo- dijo ella

¿Y conocerme?- pregunto Shige

Menos- contesto Merriel

Adiós Merriel- dijo kojima mirándola enojada- adiós chicas

Adiós kojima, adiós Shige- contestamos todas menos Merriel

¿Por qué no te agrada shigeki?- pregunto kaoru

Es muy idiota, siempre dice ser "ligador de chicas profesional" y siempre

Será que estas celosa- interrumpió un chico más bajito que ella y casi de mi estatura, de pelo rojizo y ojos color café claro

¿Debería?- pregunto Merriel

Si deberías- contesto el chico

Stubasa por favor no digas eso- le dije al ver como Merriel lo mira con odio

Y ¿porque debería estar celosa?, según tu- pregunto Merriel

No es algo lógico, piensa un poco tienes a tu lado la única razón, y si no la vez pues significa que eres ciega o- se detuvo al mirar a Merriel quien se veía muy enfadad- te haces la ciega

¿Cómo te atreves?, Shiina, tú no eres nadie- Merriel estaba por explotar

Stubasa ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrumpió la mejor amiga de Merriel

Sakurai-san hola- contesto mirándola un poco burlón y contento- jajaja nada yo ya me voy

Stubasa, no quiero verte cerca de Merriel o alguna de mis amigas- dijo Kanade

Haa pues eso si que esta difícil, pues yo quiero alguien mejor para mi pequeña- me miro- y si es mejor alguien como

Como tú- lo interrumpió Kanade

Bueno estaba pensando en alguien como Shigeki Sato, pero creo que también soy buen pretendiente, jajaja

¿Qué dices Shiina?- dijo Merriel levantándolo del suelo con un agarre de su camisa

Lo que oíste deja ya de hacerte la sorda- dijo Stubasa burlonamente- suéltame, y mejor escóndela- dijo mirándome antes de soltarse del amarre demasiado rápido que ni pude verlo bien

Merriel- le dije a mi novia mientras la agarraba del brazo- mejor vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde ¿sí?- toco la campana y ella me miro aun molesta

Si- me dijo volteando a ver a Stubasa, pero él estaba mirando a kanade

Acaso, ¿estás celosa?- le dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba seguramente por la rabia

Lárgate Stubasa, como hartas- dijo ella demasiado molesta- vámonos ya- dijo ella al voltearse hacia nosotras y todas le sonreímos

Si vámonos ya- dijo Merriel un poco más calmada- tenemos que llegar, a las 9 :30 AM irán todos los estudiantes al auditorio es allí donde recibirán a los que asistimos a las juntas en Corea como representantes

Y ¿Cuántas personas fueron como representantes?- pregunto mi amiga Mako

Pues yo estoy enterada de que Shige fue uno de los representantes- conteste

Sí, pero y ¿Quién más fue?- me volvió a preguntar

Stubasa fue también un representante, verdad kanade- dijo kaoru y todas miramos a kanade quien se volteo

Si, también fue el – dijo kanade volteando hacia el salón- nosotros vamos ahora al 502 Merriel

Ah, gracias por decirme ahora entremos- dijo Merriel mirándonos y agarrando mi mano, pero al entrar me sentí incomoda y me solté de su mano, me senté en mi butaca, al lado de Shige y cuando Merriel vio que estaba con él me dedico una mirada fulminante y llego hasta mi lugar me miro y se sentó atrás de mi

¿Qué le pasa a tu novia?- me dijo Shige- no me digas que esta así por mí, en este lugar- señalo la banca- pues si quieres cambiamos- le dijo Shige a Merriel y ella lo miro con un enojo que parecía que lo mataría

No es necesario- contesto ella- Himeko se sienta a mi lado- dijo esto último jalándome del brazo a lo cual yo sonreí, para ser sincera me gusta que este celosa por mi

Ha bueno, pero, antes deberías de pedirle a tu compañero que cambie de lugar con Himeko, ¿no crees?- le pregunto Shige a Merriel

No es necesario- contesto el otro chico -yo no me siento aquí- señalo el chico la butaca- solo me siento aquí para ver por la ventana, pero, mi lugar es alla- señalo la esquina opuesta de nosotros- adiós Merriel- dijo esto último con una cara de idiota

Pues ya vete, ¿no?- de dije un poco enojada

Ahh, si adiós- dijo mientras se iba

Buenos días jóvenes- saludo el profesor mientras yo me levantaba del lugar y me detuve en mi trayectoria de cambiarme de asiento, ni si quiera pude moverme de allí

Sus ojos tan azules, invadían mi cuerpo de un nerviosismo tremendo, mis manos sudaban y sentí como mis mejillas ardían, ella me estaba mirando fijamente

Ella es una alumna de intercambio, pero no terminara sus estudios aquí, probablemente solamente pueda estar unos cuantos meses después del próximo semestre, puedes presentarte- le dijo a ella mientras notaba como me miraba ella, un poco sonriente

Si- contesto ella- mi nombre es Himemiya, Chikane Himemiya, me da gusto estudiar en una escuela tan, tan- miro al profesor y le pregunto- ¿prestigioso?

El profesor le sonrió y le contesto un poco más alegre- si, y espero que esta escuela sea realmente lo suficiente prestigiosa como sus alumnos y profesores, y así poder enseñarte a hablar bien

Jóvenes- nos miro el profesor- Himemiya Chikane nació en Inglaterra, pero a sus tan solo 5 años se fue a Italia y estuvo viviendo allí hasta sus 11 años cuando viajo a Francia, hasta hace una semana que ha venido a estudiar aquí

Si señor reportero- dijo bromeando Shige

Jóvenes, guarden silencio, ¿Que no les da vergüenza demostrarle a su nueva compañera lo mal educados que son?- dijo el profesor muy enojado

Si, disculpe profesor- dijo Shige y después mis compañeros

HImeko, ¿no piensa tomar asiento?- me miro y yo sentí como toda mi cara estaba ardiendo, me temblaron las piernas y empezaron a sudar más mis manos y solo por que ella me miraba ¡aah, por eso la vi sonriente cuando entro, pues claro soy la única idiota del salón, que pena!- y bien Himeko- volvió a decirme el profesor

Ahh, si disculpe señor- me sente al lado de MErriel, pero note algo esxtraño en su mirada

Siéntese al lado de Sato, señorita Himemiya- la diro y señalo con el dedo a Shige- es aquel muchacho rubio

Ella caminaba un poco despacio y antes de sentarse al lado de Shige me dedico una mirada y aun que fue fugaz, me sentí extrañamente contenta y feliz

Hola, mi nombre es Sato Shigeki- le dijo mi amigo y tengo que aceptarlo me sentí enojada, pus era él quien le hablaba y no yo, y aun más él era la primera persona que le hablaba- pero puedes llamarme Shigeki- le dijo sonriente

Si, Sato ¿es tu apellido?- le pregunto, con esa voz tan suave, ligera, elegante

Si mi apellido- le sonrió el

En cuanto toco la campana del descanso y el profesor se retiro, la mayoría de mis compañeros y compañeras se dirigieron como fieras así el lugar de la chica nueva

Pero mira, la chica nueva se ha vuelto muy popular en menos de un día, ¿no lo creen chicas?- pregunto kojima muy amigable como siempre

No, yo no lo creo- contesto Merriel notoriamente enojada, muy enojada- se ve que es niña mimada

Aah, ¿la niña de papi?- pregunto Kaoru muy burlona

Si, no es broma Kaoru, es una niña de papi- contesto muy seria Kanade

¿Qué dices? Kanade- pregunto Mako abrazándose a Kaoru

Chikane- miro a la chica nueva mientras todos en el salón posábamos las mirada es ellas dos-Merriel acaso no te suena su apellido

La chica nueva levando una ceja, se veía muy confundida-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto la nueva-¿nos conocemos?- pregunto

No, pero conozco a Shizuma Hanazono, ¿verdad Merriel?- dijo esto último mirando a mi novia

¿Tú eres la prima de Shizuma?- pregunto Merriel

Ahh, ¿conocen a mi prima?- pregunto muy confundida la chica nueva

Bueno - contesto Kaoru- nos conocimos en Alemania, en una secundaria de allí, claro

Vaya, entonces tu, eres Bouquet Merriel, la enamorada de mi prima que no tiene corazón- dijo la chica nueva muy bromista

No, de tu prima, de Miyuki- dijo ahora Kanade y las tres se largaron a reír

De Miyuki, ¡no cállense!, tu eres nueva no sabes nada, asi que calla- le dijo Merriel

Sí, pero nueva en esta escuela, yo sé todo de mi prima y de Miyuki- la miro- y tu eres la chica alta, rubia de ojos color azul y mujeriega

¿Qué y tu como sabes eso de Merriel?- pregunto Kanande muy divertida

Pues me la describió mi prima- contesto riendo

No, eso no- dijo Kanade- ¿Por qué crees que sea mujeriega?- pregunto muy ansiosa

Por que mira igual que mi prima- dijo esto último y las tres empezaron a reír

Vaya, pues que mal informada esta- dijo mi novia abrazándose a mi cintura- porque yo solo tengo una mujer- le dijo esto mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

Ah, bueno eso lo cambia todo- me miro la chica nueva y dijo- pero lo de mujeriega pudo haber sido antes o ¿no?- pregunto ella

Ah, entonces si te dijo eso la tramposa de Shizuma, ¿verdad?- dijo Kanade

Pues no precisamente eso, pero me dijo que tanto ella como Merriel tuvieron dos novias en la secundaria

Si, la primera era fue por una apuesta entre las achicas a que ella y yo no aguantábamos ni dos meses, yo gane fueron dos meses y un día

Si, me conto eso mi prima, ustedes estaban locas- dijo la chica nueva- y ¿la segunda?- pegunto

Pues fue un favor que le hice, ella me había ayudado en los apuntes y había terminado con su pareja, ella planeaba darle celos y me pidió ese favor- la miro- no creas que soy como Shizuma

Bueno, para ser sincera esperaba algo así, porque como mi prima no hay nadie- dijo la chica nueva sin quitarme la vista, claro disimulando y yo no hacía nada más que voltearme o ignorarla, pues me encantaba sentir que le atraía

Eso es verdad- dijeron al unisonó Kanade y Merriel

¿Quieres conocer la escuela?- pregunto Merriel muy alegre y amigable, jamás la vi así ni siquiera cuando la conocí se notaba que le había caído bien la chica nueva

Me la enseñaran ustedes, ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica mientras todas nos dirigíamos a la salida

Si, claro que si, yo no permitiría que alguien que no fuera alguna de nosotras te enseñara la escuela_ dijo Kanade

Querrás decir que Shizuma no te lo perdonaría nunca- dijo Merriel bromeando y ellas empezaron a reír, pero no sé porque cuando la chica nueva hablaba de esa tal Shizuma me hervía la sangre ¿Qué no podía tener otro tema de conversación?, a mi realmente me estaba empezando a molestar que ella y claro también mi novia hablara de esa chica

Mira puedes entrar a clubs o equipos de algún deporte, música, actuación, pintura ¿Qué te agrada?- le pregunto Kanade, por fin otro tema de cual hablar

Pues no existe uno en el cual puedas comer uvas y fresa, que puedas viajar a America o Francia y poder ver a chicas hermosas- dijo la chica nueva- tal vez no me interese ninguno

Hay igualita a Shizuma- dijo Merriel

Corrección- dijo la chica nueva- yo nunca dije donde pueda acostarme con las chicas sexys o ¿si?- pregunto ella

Tienes razón- dijo Merriel- tú no tienes cara de hipersexual- dijo y las tres empezaron a reír a carcajadas

Si, además tu- dijo Kanade mientras tocaba delicadamente el pelo de la chica nueva- eres diferente a tu prima y a cualquier otra chica- dijo esto ultimo sensualmente

Ya pueden dejar de hablar estupideces- dije esto con gran rabia, no quería que Kanade estuviera tan cerca de la chica nueva

Amor- me dijo Merriel intentando sostener mi mano

Suéltame, yo me largo de aquí- dije aun enojada y mirando a Kanade con recelo y nadie se dio cuenta o eso creo

Himeko- grito Mako tras de mí- espera Himeko- me alcanzo ya en la salida y me tomo por el hombro

Suéltame- le dije soltando me dé su agarre

Pero ¿Qué paso Himeko?- me pregunto Mako mirándome muy preocupada, ¡oh que tonta soy!, ahora había preocupado a mi amiga y seguramente también a todas las chicas y lo peor tenía que darles una explicación

HImeko, ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto Mako

Lo que pasa es, es que, bueno veras- me quede callada, pues no sabía que decirle

Mi amor, ¿Qué te paso?, dime- escuche a Merriel decir eso mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

Es por ti Merriel, ella quería que la llevaras de la mano a comer y pasaras todo el dia con ella, eso es lo que esperaba después de todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos- dijo Mako mirándome fijamente a los ojos y no sabía cómo agradecerle que ella dijera eso

¿Eso es verdad?, Himeko- me pregunto Merriel mientras me miraba a los ojos

Si- le conteste cortante y fingí estar enojada mientras ella agarraba mis manos

Perdóname, por favor Himeko, es que debí de pensar más en ti- dijo ella mietras me abrazaba

Si, ya no te preocupes, por favor perdóname- le dije aceptando su abrazo

Pero ¿de qué?- me pregunto mientas acercaba su rostro al mio

Por ser tan egoísta- le conteste casi en susurro mientas ella acercaba más su rostro al mío y entonces unimos nuestro labios estuvimos así poco tiempo, pues me sentí incomoda y sus labios no se sentían como siempre así que decidí romper con el beso y sentí la presencia de los estudiante y allí me empece a sentir mareada, si los alumnos estaban aquí también mis amigas deberían estar y si, y si ellas estaban aquí ella

Vaya así que era eso, Himeko nos asustas ten más cuidado, quieres- dijo Kanande y yo lo agradecí pues ese sería mi supuesto motivo para mirarla y de paso a la chica nueva

Por favor Kanade- le pidió Merriel aun abrazándome y pude verla me miraba fijamente pero no era igual a las miradas que me había dedicado antes, esta estaba llena de tristeza

Si si si, porque no se dejan ya de lloriquear y vienen a jugar- pregunto Kojima quien acababa de llegar

Hay que aburrido, yo no juego- dijo Kanade

A no, porque estará jugando Stubasa, hoy no quiere entrenar con los chicos- dijo Kojima mientras todas mirábamos divertidas a Kanade

Y ¿Por qué no?, se peleo con ellos- pregunto Kanade y se podía escuchar en su voz un podo de angustia

No, como crees si mañana tendrán un gran partido, es solo que quiere relajarse y divertirse

Chicas, hola ¿Cómo están?, kojima tú te apuntas ¿no?- pregunto Stubasa muy amigable

Si y estoy viendo si alguien más quiere jugar y ¿Qué dicen chicas?- nos pregunto ella

¡Stubasa!- dijo casi gritando la chica nueva

¡Miya-sama!- dijo Stubasa de la misma forma, casi gritando

* * *

******Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero que les agrade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eran un dúo del tenis!**

Chicas, hola ¿Cómo están?, kojima tú te apuntas ¿no?- pregunto Stubasa muy amigable

Si y estoy viendo si alguien más quiere jugar y ¿Qué dicen chicas?- nos pregunto ella

¡Stubasa!- dijo casi gritando la chica nueva

¡Miya-sama!-dijo Stubasa de la misma forma, casi gritando

¿Miya-sama?, pues quien es la prima de Shizuma- dijo Merriel mirando a Kanade y esta solamente se limito a mirarla y regreso su vista a Stubasa y a la chica nueva, pues todo lo que tenga que ver con Stubasa es de suma importancia para Kanade aun que ella lo niegue

¿Se conocen Stubasa?- pregunte muy curiosa, pues realmente quería saber cómo mi pareja, la mejor amiga de mi pareja y ahora mi mejor amigo conocían a la nueva estudiante

Miya-sama – volvió a decir Stubasa ignorando mi pregunta

Hola Stubasa- lo saludo la chica nueva como si no se hubieran visto en años y note como se le cristalizaban los ojos

¿Cómo ha estado?- pregunto muy cortes Stubasa, pero, su voz sonaba un poco quebrada- hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente Miya-sama?- esto último lo dijo con la voz quebrada y agacho su rostro

Tal ve años, ¿no Stubasa?- ella estaba apunto de llorar, pero al decir eso no se quebró su voz, más bien sonó alegre

6, han sido 6 años- dijo Stubasa recuperando la compostura que siempre trae consigo

Y ¿Qué ha sido de ti?-pregunto alegre y curiosa la chica nueva

Formo parte del equipo titular de futbol de esta escuela- la miro- y ¿usted todavía sigue en eso?- pregunto mirándola fijamente como si su tranquilidad dependiera de su respuesta

no- ella lo miro con tristesa- sabes que a mi padre no le gusta que yo practique

tiene razon- dijo el notoriamente aliviado

entonces eres titular de fut ¿bol?- pregunto ella

jajaja, no futbol agregale un acento a la o de bol, pero solo al pronunciarlo no al escribirlo- le dijo divertido mi amigo

ah, bueno pues que bien que compitas en eso- dijo la chica nueva

y- dijo Stubasa, pero la chica nueva no lo dejo terminar y le pregunto

¿y?, que- ella lo miro muy divertida y Stubasa se notaba muy nervioso

y ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?- le pregunto Stubasa

no se, ahora no me parece divertido- comento ella y el se veia muy alegre

se nota que nos has practicado en tiempo, ¿quieres jugar con migo un partido?- le pregunto Stubasa sonriente y ella asintió- pero, será fut bol- le dijo esto y ella lo miro sorprendida- ¿quieres jugar?

¿Qué, que es eso de fut bol?- pregunto ella y todas mis amigas y yo la miramos muy sorprendidas, nos estaba tomando el pelo

Veras, es muy sencillo, son dos equipos, deben de haber un portero, que es quien impide que las pelotas o, en este caso el balo- señalo su más valioso tesoro- entre a la portería, este es el único que puede usar además de sus pies las manos, deben de haber defensas que también ayudan a que el jugador contrario no anote, deben haber mediocampista que son los que dirigen casi siempre el partido, bueno en la mayoría de los casos, deben haber delanteros que son los que pueden subir al área del equipo contrario, siempre y cuando haya espacio, vayan juntos y este cerca del o de los centrocampistas y no deben de acercarse demasiado a la portería, debe haber una cierta distancia, y ¿te apuntas?- le pregunto muy entusiasmado Stubasa y todos teníamos la boca abierta era enserio la chica nueva no sabía que era el fut bol si hasta yo sabia que era

Pues, dices que en el único lugar que puedo utilizar las manos es como portero ¿verdad?- le pregunto no tan convencida

Si ese lugar, puedes jugar como su fuera volibol- le dijo aun más entusiasmado

Bueno, ¿pero con quienes competiremos?- pregunto ella

No, no competiremos, jugaremos y nos divertiremos, ¿Qué dices?, nada de ganar trofeos, títulos o pases para participar en campeonatos

Nada de titulos- repitió la chica nueva- no le encuentro gracia, ¿Qué tratas de decirme Stubasa?- le pregunto ella

Que te relajes y descanses un poco, ademas yo también lo necesito- dijo Stubasa

Bueno vamos- dijo ella y todos los seguimos sin decir nada

Entonces somos Stubasa, Shige, Artur, Kein, Sho, Mikasa, Shingi, Yamato, Aitor, Aoba ¿HImemiya?- le pregunto kojima a la chica nueva y ella asintió- bueno Himemiya y Kojima, osea yo- dijo señalándose y todos empezamos a reír

Bien, equipo de camiseta azul son: HImemiya de portera, Sho y Shingi como defensas, mediocampista será Kein y como delanteros Shige y yo- dijo Kojima- el equipo de camiseta blanca son, Yamato portero, defensas Aoba y MIkasa, mediocampista Arthur, y delanteros son Aitor y Stubasa- dijo esto último mientras caminaba hacia los balones y tomo uno- empecemos

Yo sabía perfectamente que los jugadores más destacados eran Aoba portero titular, Shige delantero titular, Mikasa delantero suplente, Aitor centrocampista titular, Stubasa como delanteros titulares y Kein portero suplente ellos eran los mejores jugadores que ahora estaba por iniciar un partido que seguro seria muy emocionante

El partido estaba empezando muy bien, todo parecía que ganaría el equipo blanco, pues Stubasa y Aitor marcaba mejor sus pases y con mucha facilidad esquivaban a los del equipo contrario y anqué le fue difícil, Stubasa logro escapar de Shige y cuando llego a la porteria grito- ¡**veras todo lo que he mejorado Chikane**!- y dio un sorprendente golpe al balón, su famoso tiro, con cual siempre gana los partidos, pero algo sorprendente, la chica nueva lo detuvo con una sola mano sin hacer esfuerzo algúno, parecía que el balón iba justo a su mano, pero ¿Cómo es posible si el tiro de Stubasa siempre es circular?

¿Eso es todo lo que has mejorado?, pero si aun te falta demasiado para anotarme un gol- dijo ella muy burlona y le regreso el balon- vamos vuelve a tirar- y así fue, el balón estaba en el aire en dirección a la portería, cuando apareció Aitor y golpeo el balón haciendo que cambie de dirección pero aun más sorprendente fue ver como la chica nueva no se movía y el balón iba justo hacia ella y solo tuvo que levantar la mano para que le cayera el balón-¡es demasiado aburrido Stubasa, y esto te gusta, bueno para personas como tú que no pueden ni deben aspirar a más, yo creo que esto es suficiente!

No hables de aspiraciones, pues yo conozco a una chica que se hizo ilusiones, ella aspiraba muchas cosas, pero no pudo, no puede y no podrá conseguirlas- dijo Tsubasa más burlón de lo que había sido la chica nueva con el

¡callate, y ganame!- le grito la chica nueva mientras le regresaba el balon a Stubasa quien lo recibio dificilmente y logro pasarlo a Arthur, pero Shige aparecio derepente y logor quitarselo y llevarlo a la porteria contraria y justo cuando iba a anotar aparece Aoba-san quien de pronto se lo arrebata y se diirige a la chica nueva y pues claro seguro que iba a ganar pues ademas de ser un jugador destacado en cualquien deporte y posicion era un gran portero y es alguien de admirar no solo por su talento tambien por como era, como actuaba y pensaba

¿A donde iras?- le pregunto Aoba y todos estubimos atentos a sus pases y frases-veamos ¡por aca!- dijo Aoba dirigiendose a la derecha, pero ella no se movia solo lo miraba confundida-o por ¡aqui!- dijo cambiando de postura y corrio a lado opuesto, pero ella no se movia- ¡A DONDE!

Aoba tira, ya que puede me des lastima y permita anotes uno- dijo la chica nueva sonriente, esque acaso tambien conocia a Aoba

No te fies tanto de mi Chikane, pues yo si he mejorado mucho- dijo esto mientras tiro del balon muy fuerte y esta vez ella se abento a lado derecho parecia que ya tenia el balon cuando Stubasa aparecio en el aire dando una patada al balon demasiado fuerte y la chica nueva no pudo alcansarlo

acaso eso no es trampa- dijo la chica nueva levantandose del piso

no- le afirmo Aoba ofreciendole ayuda para levantarse y ella simpremente le dedico una sonrisa dandole a entender que se podia levantar ella misma- esto es futbol

todos los deportes en equipo, son en equipo- dijo Stubasa- no son personales todos jugamos por todos y nos ayudamos, nos divertimos y eso es simplemente estar conectado con tu compañero

pues solamente lance el balon hacia ti, mientras tu intentabas atraparlo no has visto a Stubasa y te voy a decir que pues yo tampoco lo vi simplemente espere que el o Aitor llegaran a anotar pues tu estabas muy atenta en el balon y no en los jugadores- le dijo Aoba

me estas diciendo que es mas importante aun mirar a los jugadores que al balon- dijo un poco confundida la chica nueva

no, claro que no pero siempres es importante observar a todos lo jugadores y adivinar los pases que haran todos ya que cada uno de ellos tiene su forma de jugar, ademas puede que mas de una ves tus defensas no puedan ayudarte-dijo Aoba

entonces los defensas se van y punto- dijo ella un poco enojada

no, no se trata de eso, aqui tienes que confiar en tus compañeros- dijo Stubasa divertido

para que confiar si se que ellos no me ayudaran en varias ocaciuones- dijo ella intentando entender bien lo que Stubasa y Aoba-san le querian decir

es que es estudipa o ¿que?- dijo casi en murmullo un poco enjada Merirel

¿por que dices eso?- le pregunte dandole a entender que la escuche y que queria saber su opinion

porque a la fuerza quiere ganarles ese pequeño debate a dos jugadores titulares y ella no sabe nada de deporte y menos de futbol, eso esta muy claro

por que son tus compañeros y ellos confian en que tu no permitiras que anoten un gol- le dijo Stubasa

eso esta claro, no lo permitire, pero no necesito su confiansa ni su apoyo, mira si yo quisiera podria llevar el balon como tu Aoba y anotar un gol como tu Stubasa y regresar a mi posicion de portero impidiendo que ustedes metan algun gol

¿y porque no lo intentas?- pregunto Aoba desafiandola pues era logico que ella no podria

por que, bueno veras- miro a Kojima- hay una chica hermosa que se nota que quiere jugar y no me gustaria ser yo quien lo impida- le dijo la chica nueva muy tranquila

entonmces te reto- dijo Stubasa y despues de el dijo lo mismo Aoba

bueno, si es asi entonces no tengo opcion- dijo ella muy divertida- Aoba, Stubasa ¿fuera de la porteria no puedo utilizar mis manos verdad?- le pregunto ella a mi amigo

no, no pueden hacerlo- le dijo el

que gane el mejor- le dijo Aoba mientras los tres se dirigian a la otra porteria y todos los seguiamos con la mirada

vaya- dijo casi en susurro mi novia con un ligero tono de enojo y yo solo la mire para que se diera cuenta de que la habia esacuchado y ella empezo a caminar - vamos a verlas, ¿no?- me miro y todas mis amigas y yo asentimos, pues para ser sincera queria saber como jugarian

bueno, ahí va- les aviso la chica nueva, cuando abento el balon al cielo y empezo a correr, parecia que ella ya sabia donde caeria el balon pues aunque jamas miro al cielo para ver el balon, justo cuando ella se detuvo el balon callo frente a sus pies y solo tuvo que seguir y controlar el balon y en menos de un minuto ella ya estaba frente a la porteria- haya va- dijo al patear el balon sin ningun fallo, estaba por entrar a la porteria cuando aparecio Aoba e impidio que fuera gol

eso es todo, que bajo Chikane - le dijo un poco burlon y empezo a correr con el balon y ella lo seguia, pero el y Stubasa hacian paces y era algo logico que ella no podria quitarselo, cuando ella dejo de seguirlos y se fue directo a la porteria todos la miramos sorprendidos

Himemiya-san, si se puede- escuche a unas cuatas alumnas y alumnos de nuestra escuela que estaban alrededor de la cancha apoyandola, yo me sorprendi pues me di cuenta que mis amigas y mi novia se habian dado cuenta de la precencia de esas chicas antes que yo, y creo que fue porque no despegue mi vista hasta ahora del partido entre la chica nueva, Aoba-san y mi amigo

Que fastidio, humm, Chikane - dijo un chico quien llamo mi atencion, pues no solo era muy bien parecido sino que no despegaba la vista de la chica nueva, me molesto mucho ya que estaba muy cerca de nosotras

Gol- gritaron las chicas y regrese la mirada a las canchas, me esperaba que anotaran Aoba-san y Stubasa, pero mi sorpresa al ver a Chikane en el suelo como Aoba-san, y Stubasa estaba un poco alejado de ellos y claro lo que mas me sorprencdio, ver el balon dentro de la porteria que tendrian que defender Aoba-san y Tsubasa

No lo creo- dijo mi novia y yo la mire, ella estaba igual o mas sorprendida que yo

¿Por que lo dices?- le pregunte y ella me miro

Estaba por caer Himemiya y era seguro que Aoba-san le robaria el balon cuando ella aun sin caer al igual que el balon lo pateo muy fuerte, no lo puedo creer a burlado a Aoba-san – dijo ella y yo volvi la mirada ha aquel chico que hace un momento habia dicho "que fastidio", pero el estaba entrando a la cancha

Miya-sama- le dijo Stuabasa mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla y ella se apoyaba en el sonriendolo

Gracias- le dijo ella mirando a Aoba-san- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto ella y el le dedico una mirada de fastidio

Otra vez, por favor Miya-sama – le pidio Aoba-san mientras se alejaba de la porteria

Si, vamos- dijo Stubasa y ella les dedico una sonrisa

Pues, si tanto insisten, ¿que se va hacer?- dijo ella preparandose para continuar con el partido y entonces, ahora fue Stubasa quien lazo el balon al cielo con direccion a la porteria opuesta en la cual hace unos segundos habia reposado el balon marcando gol y todos empezaron a correr tras el, la chica nueva se fue directo a la porteria que tenia que defender y los dos la siguieron, Stubasa lanzo el balon con su tipica tecnica circular, y como hace un rato cuando jugaba el equipo azul y blanco, ella detuvo el balon que fue notoria iba rirecto a su mano- haya vas- dijo ella regresandole el balon y Stubasa repitio lo mismo, fueron otros dos intentos fallados de su parte y fue entonces cuando Atubasa iba a lanzarlo otra vez y aparecio Aoba-san arrebatandole el balon y tomando ahora el control del partido

He entrenado mucho, para poder ganarte y es hora de que surga el fruto de mi fuerte entrenamiento, Miya-sama, adivinaras en que direccion atinare, eso lo se pero aun asi alli va- le lanzo el balon con una tecnica que nadie antes habia presenciado y estoy segura que ni Stubasa la conocia

Haa- dijo la chica nueva extrañada pero aun asi de lo veloz que iba el balon lo pudo regresar con dificultad y justo antes de que tocara fijo el piso Stubasa lo pateo, pero algien detuvo el balon antes de que entrara a la porteria

No creen que es grosero atacar dos contra uno y mas cuando es una mujer la que compite- y miro directamente a la chica nueva muy burlon, ¡pero si era ese chico de hace un rato que pronuncio claramente que el partido le era fastidioso!- y mas cuando es una señorita que tiene

¡¿Qué haces aqui?!- le pregunto la chica nueva casi a gritos interrumpiedolo

No, tu que haces aquí, Chikane vamos a la cafeteria, voy a llamar a tu padre- le dijo el

No me predi, si- le dijo ella un poco enojada

Pero y ¿no te escapaste?- le cuestiono el chico y a mi me estab fastidiando, para ser sincera no me gusto para nada que Kanade, mi novia, y menos que mi amigo Stubasa y Aoba-san le hablaran, pero este chico me desagradaba

Claro que no, yo no soy cobarde como tu- le dijo ella muy desafiante

Callate y vamos ahora mismo a la cafeteria- le dijo el muy molesto y la jalo del brazo llevandosela a rastras que casi la tira y eso si me molesto y no me contube

¿De cuando aca los hombres son, tan cobardes?- le pregunte y ellos me mirararon, ambos sorprendidos, pero mas ella

¿Qué, me dices a mi?- Me pregunto el mirandome muy enojado que no pude ni hablar, empeze a tenerle un poco de miedo pero de pronto la chica nueva tomo mi mano y me sonrio

No te preocupes, estare bien- y lo miro muy fria y el empezo a reir

¿Que te da risa?- le pregunto Stubasa mientras se ponia frente a mi y la chica nueva en actitud de proteccion- vamos, dime Shun-Wha

¿Que quieres que te diga?, Stubasa tu no puedes ni debes reclamar nada y mucho menos a mi, ¿entiedes?- le dijo furioso aquel chico

Chikane, vamonos-le DIJO jalandola de la mano

Sueltame, puedo caminar y no es necesario ir a la cafeteria- miro su reloj de mano- mi padre te llamara para informarte que estoy aquí

¿Qué estas diciendo Chikane?- le pregunto enfadado y confundido

Que voy estudiar aquí, al menos hasta que mi madre decida en que colegio terminare mis estudios- le contesto ella muy divertida por el rostro de enojo que puso el chico

Eso es imposible- le susurro el chico con los ojos muy abiertos y luego miro a Stubasa y a Aoba-san

Pues, creelo- le afirmo ella con un semblante muy serio

Es verdad Shun-wha, dice la verdad- le dijo Aoba-san

Aoba!- le dijo Stubasa casi gritando- ¿sabias que Miya-sama estaria aqui?- le pregunto un poco enojado

Si, lo siento por no decirtelo antes, pero Shizuma me envio una carta en la cual me avisaba- le contesto Aoba-san muy alegre

¿una carta?- dijo Kanade- es que no conoce las cuentas de hotmail, google+, o el face- dijo muy divertida Kanade mirando a todos y en especial a mi novia que no pudo soportar la risa y las dos se largaron a reir

Las reglas del colegio han cambiado- les dijo Aoba-san un poco fastidiado para que las dos callaran- ¿quieren leerla? Wha-san, Stubasa- les pregunto

No- dijo cortante Stbasa pero sonriendole

Si, yo si, damelo- le dijo esto mientras se la arrebataba de la mano para leerla-todo, todo es verdad- miro a la chica nueva de cual quier forma vamos a la cafeteria necesito informarle a mama que estas aquí- le dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo a la cafeteria, pero ahora sin fuerza y en ese mismo momento sono el movil de aquel chico y este lo saco rebisando en la pantalla quien llamaba

Es mi padre, ¿verdad?- le pregunto la chica nueva

Si…- el chico no contestaba su movil solo lo miraba fijamente y la chica nueva se lo quito y contesto

Alo- dijo ella- si, si padre soy yo, si el esta aquí te lo paso- le entrego su movil al chico

Si, si ya entiendo, no tiene de que preocuparse yo la cuidare- le dijo el y yo me empezaba a enojar ¡como que cuidar si se la estaba llevando a la fuerza!- si, hasta luego- colgo y miro a la chica nueva y ella lo abrazo

No me abraces!- le dijo casi gratandole- no lo hagas

Me cuidaras, hee- le dijo ella sonriente y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del tipejo ese

¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto aceptando el abrazo y mirandola un poco triste

No, no te vayas- le susurro

No- le dijo muy secamnete- no lo hare

Stubasa empezo a mirarnos a todas nosotras- creo que seria bueno dejarlos solo- y todas miramos a Aoba-san quien esta diciedo lo mismo a los chicos que estaban participando en el partido, ya todas y todos los chicos que estaban de espectadores se habian retirado y decidimos que lo mejor seri igual irnos de alli

Vamos a la cafeteria, tengo hambre- nos dijo Stubasa y todas decidimos ir con el y tambien Aobas-san decidio ir, ellos dos estaban platicando

Al llegar a la cafeteria empezaron a pedir y me seguia preguntando "¿ quien es ese chico, que hace con ella, por que se abrazaron, seran ex?, no eso no!, pero que pienso"

Amor!- me hablo un poco fuerte mi novia

Ahh, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte un poco espantada

¿estas bien?, te he llamado 3 veces y no me has contestado- me miro a los ojos

Perdon,es que- le contestaba pero no pude continuer pues escuche la pregunta que le hizo Kanade a Stubasa

Te estoy preguntando,¿de donde se conocen la chica nueva y el chico "malo"?- le volvio a preguntar Kanade y todos prestamos mucha atencio inclusive Kaoru la persona mas reservada y no entrometida de todas nosotras

Desde hace mucho tiempo- le contesto Stubasa muy divertido

Que respuesta- dijo mi novia mirando a Aoba-san un poco seria- y tu, ¿tambien diras tonterias?- le pregunto mi novia

Ellos dos son- suspiro antes de continuar

Son medios hermanos- nos contesto Stubasa

¿que?!- pregunte casi a gritos y todos me miraban muy extrañados

Eso es ilogico!- dijo tambien casi a gritos mi mejos amiga, "Mako lo hizo para salvarme, de eso estoy segura, ella"- el la trato como si fuera- no pudo terminar

Si, ya lo sabemos- dijo Stubasa un poco triste

Acerca de la llama, Chikan Himemiya y el la llama Shun-wha Kaioh

Osea ¿Qué no tienen el mismo padre?- pregunte un poco inquieta pero trate de ocultarlo aparentando curiosidad

Si, su madre se enamoro en el colegio de un joven estudiante 2 años mayor que ella, el estaba estudiando alli gracias a una beca- dijo Stubasa suspirando- ella lo queria, pero su padre no acepto eso, la cambio de pais y claro tambien de colegio, sin dejar una pista de su amor – surpiso y poso su mirada en Aoba-san y este le hizo un gesto de afirmacion

Con el tiempo su padre encontro al hombre perfecto, ella era un poco mas adinerada que el, pero para su padre era el mejor pretendiente, ambos el y ella se negaban a casarse, pero los padre de ambos lo resolvieron y se casaron, el se enfermo y trato de ocultarlo pero al descubrirlo decidieron que lo mejor era tener un futuro heredero- agacho la mirada, la mantubo perdida por unos segundos en su taza de café -murio,su enfermedad estaba muy avanzada y, ella quedo viuda antes de que su hijo naciera, justo cuando su hijo tenia 1 año y 3 meses, su padre le encontro otro nuevo pretendiende un tal Kaito Himemiya Kimura, el primer amor de Yukko Kaioh Zent, a quien conocian como Kaito Kimura- se callo y miro a Stubasa

El padre de Yukko Kaioh la separo porque ella se intereso por un chico becado proveniente de la isla Honshuu de la perfectura de Chiba-nos miro a todos dudando en continuar

El señor investigo a ese chico y supo que era normal y corrien o aun peor, sin dinero como para estudiar en una escuela pretigiosa de la isa Hakkaidoo en la perfectura de esta gracias a una beca Kaito Kimura no era para su hija , pero lo que el señor no supo es que el era hijo de una familia prestigiosa, respetada, antigua, muy adinerada y politica, aunque en este ultimo no intervene mucho- miro a Stubasa y luego a todas nosotras- lo que paso es que el padre de este chico lo dejo solo para que este estudiara por sus propios meritos la escuela preparatoria y universidad, cuando el señor conocio en persona a Kaito Himemiya Kamiya se dio cuenta que era aquel muchacho que mejor conocian como Kaito Kimura a quien nunca le dio una oportunidad, se desespero por que el no aceptara casarse con su hija y mas aun, que tenia un hijo, pero Kaito Himemiya acepto el estuvo casado 2 veces, se divorciaron el y su primer esposa y en su segundo matrimonio, su esposa fallecio- nos miro y luego pronuncio el nombre de Stubasa

¿Qué sucede Aoba?- le pregunto mi mejor amigo

Por que has querido contarle todo a ellas- le dijo casi cuetionandolo

Por Que Kojima es mi amiga y pariente lejana, y Kaoru ca la mejor amiga por Kojima, Makoto es la Pareja de Kaoru-me pregunto fijamente los antes de Continuar-I Pequeña Himeko esta Aquí y por lógica tendria Que decirle también Merriel ya la Amiga si novia-le DIJO sonriendole Ahora Mirando a Kanade

Y, ¿Qué paso?, se casaron- pregunte pues esa historia me parecia de cuento de hadas y queria saber el final

Si- me contesto Aoba-san y todos me miraron alegres- el problema viene despues, el tenia dos hijas y un hijo la primer hija era de su primer matrimonio luego nacio su hijo al principio de su segundo matrimonio claro, y despues nacio su hija y su esposa fallecio, la niña tenia penas 1 año de nacida cuando ocurrio eso- me miro y estoy segura que todos se percataron como mi semblante cambio

¿Estas bien amor?, estas palida- me dijo Merriel mientras me tomaba la mano

Si le-concurso y el fango Aoba-san-por favor

Aquel chico, se llama Shun-Wha el era rechazado por su hermano mayor Soushiru Himemiya, pero con el tiempo Soushiru aprendio a ser hermano mayor, a el le encantaba cuidar de Shun-Wha y este sin darse cuenta opto la misma actitud prepotente, arrogante y despota de Soshiru, aun que es muy sentimental -nos dijo Aoba-san y me sonrio

Entonces fueron felices por siempre- dije yo muy contenta

No- dijo Stubasa

El verdadero problema vino despues, pero ahora esta arreglado- dijo Aob-san

Miya-sama- nos dijo Stubasa- la chica nueva, cuando ella nacio fue tremendamente rechazada por Sarah, la hija del segundo matrimonio de Kaito Himemiya, su padre intentaba remediarlo pero nunca pudo, ellas poco a poco se trataban no como hermanas pero si como unas conocias, no se contaban cosas ni sus problemas, Sarah solo es mayor que Chikane por casi 3 años

Y no se hablan- les dije que casi sono pregunta y no afirmacion

Pues, ahora ya se hablan como hermanas y ella es un gran apoyo para Chikane- dijo Aoba-san

Es, su hermana- les dije yo a los dos

Si- contestaron al unisono

¿y solo con el tiempo se empezaron a tratar como hermanas?- pregunto Kanade

Pues no, primero- suspiro Aoba-san y nos miro a todos luego camcio la direccion de su mirada a la entrada de la cafeteria

Creo que ya es tarde como para que almuerzen hee!- grito Stubasa y todos volteamos a ver quien habia llegado, y era obvio que serian Chikane la chica nueva y su hermanito ese

Hola- saludo alegre Chikane- ¿puedo pedir algo para comer, su majestad?- le pregunto a Stbasa y el cambio la postura que tenia por una de actitud arrogante mirando con un finjido desagrado a la chica nueva y su "hermanito ese"

No tienes derecho a siquiera mirarme- le dijo el muy bromista y todos nos largamos a reir, la chica nueva y su hermano ordenaron algo para comer y entonces empezamos ha conversar

¿y de donde se conocen ustedes Stubasa, Aoba-san y **"Miya-sama"**?- pregunto Kanade pronunciando mas fuerte lo ultimo y todos empezamos a reir

Es que, nosotros fuimos un dúo- dijo Stubasa

¿Eran un dúo, que los cantantes lo - Hacer Merriel

En cambio de nada, era deporte-DIJO Stubasa

De tenis- dijo Aoba-san

* * *

espero les haya gustado, se que es de amistad y romance no de deportes, pero tenia que describir lo increíble que es Chikane


	3. Chapter 3 MAS familiares!

**MAS familiares de la chica nueva!**

Es que, nosotros fuimos un dúo- dijo Stubasa

¿Eran un dúo de cantantes?, El amor que le pidió al Merriel

Nada de eso, era deporte-dijo Stubasa

De tenis- dijo Aoba-san

De tenis!- grito mi pareja muy impresionada

Si- dijo Stubasa- en el colegio, verdad Miya-sama

Si- dijo mientras observaba un momento a mi novia- el tiempo que viví en Italia- dejo su cafe en la mesa- estuve en un equipo representante del colegio, pero curse solo 3 meses de nivel secundario, me fui a Francia y allí la termine de cursar

Vaya- dijo Kanade mirándola fijamente- por eso eres muy buena, pero ¿ya haz practicado futbol antes, verdad?- le pregunto muy ansiosa

No, jamás había practicado este deporte y tampoco lo conocía- le contesto la chica nueva- pero para ser sincera, imaginaba que Stubasa y Aoba fueran mejores

¡¿Qué dices?!- Aoba-san le pregunto a gritos un poco molesto

Eso me parte el corazón- dijo muy bromista como siempre mi mejor amigo, claro Stubasa trata de calmar un poco el ambiente, la plática se puso aun más tensa cuando la chica nueva miro muy burlona a Aoba-san

Lo que escuchaste, no te hagas el sordo- le dijo ella ,esperen, esa frase la escucho muy seguido

¿cómo?, el sordo, quieres una pequeña lección de lo que es jugar futbol- le dijo Aoba-san

En serio sabes jugar, porque en el partido de hace un rato quien estaba ganando el partido era yo- le contesto ella muy burlona

No te confundas, si no perdistre el partido fue gracias a Shun-Wha -le contradijo él y ella le sonrió

¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?- lo desafío ella

Por supuesto- respondió Aoba-san

Sera después, Miya-sama ¿terminara sus estudios aquí?- le pregunto mi mejor amigo a la chica nueva cambiando el tema de la conversación

La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea

¿Tu padre te inscribió aquí?- le pregunto Aoba-san mirandola, luego a Stubasa

No, el no fue- le contesto mientras tenia la mirada perdida en su café

Si, lo suponía- confeso mi mejor amigo agachado la mirada

Fue nuestra madre- dijo el "hermanito bonito"

Vaya- dijo Aoba-san mirándolo a él y después a la chica nueva un poco cabizbajo- entraras en algún club aquí

Hay alguno en el cual vaya de lunes a viernes a Fancia sin que mis padres se enteren, pueda traer a Silver mi caballo, y salir a ver los bosque más cercanos- comento, ella y yo nos largamos a reír mientras todos me miraban extrañados, Stubasa empezó a reírse como nosotras y después todos hicieron lo mismo

No, no hay- le dijo Kanede aun sonriendo- pero tratándose de ti, tal vez se pueda

¿Por qué lo dices Kanade?- le pregunto Mako

Pues porque si todos los profesores la miran como nuestro profesor de _leoye _no habrá ningún problema

He?, ¿por qué?- pregunto Aoba-san un poco extrañado

Es que el profesor, babeaba hasta sus conocimientos, si es que tiene por Chikane -dijo mi novia y todos empezamos a reírnos otra vez

¿En serio Chikane?- dijo su "lindo hermanito"- porque si es así, ese imbécil no se la acaba ni en sueños

Huy, Shun-Wha no creí que fueras el tipo de hermanos celososotes- comento bromista mi mejor amigo y el nombrado le dedico una mirada fulminante que hasta a mi me asusto

Callate - El grito un poco fuerte - es cierto Chikane- dijo ahora dirigiendose a la nombrada un poco enojado

No hay ningún problema, Shun ya estoy acostumbrada- le contesto ella, pero ¡acostumbrada, dijo acostumbrada!

Acostumbrada, ¿ósea?- le pregunto Kanade y no despegue ni un poquito mi atención, quería saber cómo es que estaba acostumbrada a la mirada tan asquerosa que le dedicaban eso "profesores" tan sucios, asquerosos y pervertidos

Bueno, pues en Francia los profesores son un poco atrevidos, no le quitaban la vista ni un momento a las chicas, y estoy seguro que Chikane no fue la excepción- nos informo Aoba-san

Estúpidos- susurre lo más bajo que pude pero me percate que la chica nueva y mi novia me miraban fijamente, seguramente ellas si lograron escuchar mi comentario, yo pude sentir como un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas

Vaya, pues entonces espero no te vaya tan mal- le comento Kanade

Porque aquí todos los profesores, alumnos y hasta titulares tenían ojos para 4 chicas "bellísimas", pero que ahora serán 5, ¿verdad?- comento Mako y todos empezamos a reír

4 ¿y ahora 5?- pregunto un poco confundida la chica nueva

Si- le contesto Kojima- Merriel, Kanade, Kaoru, Angelique y ahora tu- pronunciaba los nombres mientras hacia un conteo gracioso y divertido con sus dedos, contaba cada uno de estos- aun que Angelique no está aquí

Es cierto, hay noticias nuevas de la chiquilla- nos comento Kaoru

¿Chiquilla?, ¡no me digas que estas del lado de esa mocosa! -pregunto un poco enojada Merriel

Si, como es la alumna estrella quieres hacerte su amiga para que el director te trate como "un angelito"- le dijo enfurecida Kanade

Que, Kanade- dijo impresionada Kaoru, pues no era ni un poquito normal que Kanade le gritara, porque según lo que me havia contado Mako su novia siempre fue muy buena amiga de Kanade y tal vez ellas dos tenian un lazo de amistad aun más fuerte que la unión que Kanade tenia con Merriel, aun que yo no se por qué dejaron de hablarse como las amigas que eran, pero ambas se han respetado desde que yo las conozco

Perdóname Kaoru, no quise gritarte, lo siento mucho- dijo muy nerviosa Kanade por la posible la reacción de ofendida que tuviera Kaoru

Discúlpanos- dijo Merriel- ya sabes que la mas impulsiva es Kanade y pues tu hablaste de Angelique muy bien y es lógico que Kanade sienta que nos estas traicionando y pues ya sabes que yo no me quedo atrás, perdón- le dijo también un poquito nerviosa Merriel pero con mucho disimulo que al parecer yo fui la única que pude percatarme de eso

No te preocupes Merriel, no hay problema- le contesto sonriente- pero creo que ambas deberían conocerla un poco mejor, no lo creen

Tal vez no sea apropiado que les digas eso amor- le dijo Mako abrazándola del brazo

Esta Bien Makoto, pero- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que mi amiga la interrumpió

Pero nada, mejor dinos como esta Angelique- le comento mi mejor amiga

Si, por favor Kaoru yo si quisiera saber cómo se encuentra- le dijo Kojima

Pues, la verdad ella todavía no ha regresado a su casa- le contesto

¿Se escapo?!- pregunto la chica nueva

No, ella está en el hospital- le contéeste la pregunta y ella me miro fijamente, yo pude sentir como me sudaban las manos y me temblaba todo el cuerpo

¿Y qué le paso?- ella me pregunto

Sufrió un accidente- le contesto Merriel, mientras me tomaba la mano, y yo por instinto lo impedí sosteniendo mi vaso de jugo con ambas manos tomándole un sorbo, ¿porque lo habré hecho?, tal vez su acto me habrá incomodado

¿Qué accidente?- pregunto ella

Pues digamos que no es tan buena jugando tenis y quería jugar a mi nivel y, pues termino rompiéndose el tobillo y se lesiono el hombro- le contesto Merriel mirandola un poquito desafiante o tan solo eso fue lo que yo sentí que hizo

Practicas tenis- le comento ella

Si, y me gustaría jugar un partido contigo, ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto mi novia a la chica nueva

Me encantaría, pero no puedo- le contesto ella

No, bueno será para la próxima ¿no?- le comento mi novia

Si- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Kojima- ¿te llamas Kojima, verdad?- le pregunto sonriendo le

Kojima la miro un poco sonrojada y solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza afirmando

Y, ¿tienes novio?- le pregunto ella provocando que Kojima se sonrojara un poco mas, y yo de pronto sentí como me hervía toda la sangre ¿como se atreve a preguntarle eso?, ¡es que trata de coquetear le!

Ah pues, yo, bueno veras yo…- todas la miramos fijamente mientras Kojima no dejaba de tartamudear

No, ella no es para tocar, pequeña Shizuma- le comento muy bromista Kanade

¿Cómo que pequeña Shizuma?!- le pregunto casi a gritos

Bueno creo que kanade se equivoco, copia Chafa de Shizuma- le dijo aun mas bromista mi novia

¿qué?!- la chica nueva la miro con un enojo fingido

Bueno alumna primeriza de Shizuma sin concluir sus clases- le dijo Kanade ya sin soportar la risa

Jaja, para tu información, Shizuma aprendió de mi- les dijo un poco presumida la chica nueva

Ah no me digas que tú puedes ligar a cinco chicas en tres días- le dijo Merriel

En dos, en solo dos días puedo ligar a cinco chicas- le dijo ella

Ah en serio- le desafío con la mirada Kanade- pues vamos a intentarlo, quien conquiste primero a cinco chicas en dos días gana

¿Qué gana?- pregunto la chica nueva

Pues, buen aun no lo sé- dijo un poco desilusionada Kanade por no haber pensado en el "premio"

Que les parece si la que gane pueda quedarse a solas una noche entera con Kaoru- dijo Kojima muy bromista

¿Qué, porque yo?- pregunto

Hay amorsito, porque eres la más linda de todos- miro al nuevo trió de amigas- además de ellas tres, claro

¿Qué?, pero Makoto no soy un objeto- le alego un poco Kanade pero fue callada por el dedo indice de Mako en sus labios

Bueno, pues yo preferiría que fueras tu preciosa- le comento la chica nueva a Kojima, provocan dome un enojo enorme en mi, sentí como la temperatura del lugar se elevaba y mis mejillas ardían de calor seguramente estaban rojizas como un tomate solo por el enojo

Pueden dejar de decir estupideces!- grite sacando todo mi enojo mirando directamente a la chica nueva quien me miro muy confundida e impresionada- nosotras no somos objetos, que se pueden obtener con una apuesta, si quieren un acoston vayan a un prostíbulo- le dije finalmente sacando mucho enojo a la chica nueva quien me miraba muy extrañada y confundida, de pronto sentí como todas las miradas de mis amigos estaban posadas en mí y me puse un poco nerviosa, pero solo un poco -por qué no mejor demuestran que son extraordinarias destacando en algo mejor que sexo, odio la gente como ustedes- mire a Kanade, a la chica nueva y luego pose mi mirada en mi mejor amiga por haber propuesto como premio a la inocente de Kaoru que al ser su pareja no se atrevió a defender su opinión cual estoy totalmente estaba desacuerdo con este juego tonto y por ultimo mire a Kojima, y aun que ella no tenía nada que ver me irritaba demasiado en ese momento que hasta quería darle una bofetada ¡no!, me dije a mi misma, yo no soy el tipo de persona que saca su enfado y enojo en la primera persona que ve y que no tiene nada que ver en mis problemas, ademas ella no tiene nada que ver con mi enojo o ¿si? son tan, tan…

Himeko- pronuncio Merriel casi en susurro

Himeko, ¿Qué te pasa?, es solo un juego nada de lo hablamos va en serio- me dijo Mako

Un juego, claro en el cual ofreces a tu novia como el grandioso premio para el ganador de un juego tan estupido como este, sabes deberían de tener juegos normales y no estúpidos- le comente yo aun enojada

Himeko, deberías tranquilizarte- me dijo Kojima

Tu cállate, no quiero que te metas ¿sí?- le dije muy enojada pero al instante me arrepentí de hablarle asi

Bueno Himeko que te pasa estas en tus días o ¿qué?- me dijo Mako casi regañándome- ya te eh dicho que fue un solo juego, una broma... yo jamás ofrecería como premio a mi Kaoru, en mi vida lo haría

Mi amor tranquila no te enojes, fue broma- me dijo mi novia abrazándome por la cintura- ¿Qué te parece si te consigo un vaso de agua o quieres otra cosa?- me pregunto mi novia

Si gracias amor- le dije a Merriel, mientras ella se iba mire a mis amigos- lo siento mucho yo, yo no sé que me paso- les dije cabizbaja y sentí como Mako me abrazaba

No te preocupes Himetonta, pero, en serio me has asustado, no estas en tus días- me dijo muy bromista y en eso pude percatarme que la chica nueva aun me miraba con confusión y yo empecé a sonrojarme

No!, claro que no, y no digas esas cosas Mako- le dije fingiendo enojo, en eso llego Merriel con un vaso de agua y me lo entrego yo le di las gracias y empece a beber el agua

Aoba-san, Stubasa ¿no los regañaran si están aquí?- pregunto Kaoru

No, tenemos un pretexto, como pronto sera el torneo necesitamos entrenar hasta en horarios de clase- nos sonrió Stubasa- y Kojima nos está ayudando así que ella también se salvara

Pero y ¿USTEDES dices? - Pedimos a Aoba-san

Pues Kanade y Merriel se ofrecieron en acompañar a Himemiya a enseñarle la escuela y los clubs que hay- dijo Kaoru- Makoto y yo estamos ayudando a la encargada del laboratorio a limpiarlo- termino de decir agarrando la mano de Mako

Himeko, ¿que dirás tu?- me pregunto Mako, de pronto sentí como Merriel me tomaba de los hombros

Pues, ella- Kanade les sonrió a todos- también viene con Merriel, con "Miya-sama" y con migo

Bueno entonces, seria bueno que ya regresemos de nuestro difícil trabajo- dijo Merriel- ¿Cuánto será?- le pregunto a la encargada de la cooperativa sacando dinero- hoy me toca verdad- nos sonrió y la encargada le informo sobre la cantidad de dinero mientras ella le pagaba y regresaba con nosotros, y todos nos levantábamos

Toma- le dijo Aoba-san entregándole dinero- es de lo que Stubasa y yo pedimos

ah, no se preocupen- dijo Merriel negándose a aceptar el dinero

así luego nos invitan a comer ¿no?- dijo bromeando Kanade, después nos despedimos de Kojima, Stubasa y de Aoba-san

Ahhh, mañana me toca a mi verdad- dijo Kanade cabizbaja

¿Qué? no me digas que estas jodida- le pregunto Merriel bromeando

No, es solo que quería comprar un regalito para una chica guapísima que vi el otro día- dijo suspirando

Que viste, entonces, ¿no la conoces?- le pregunto la chica nueva

Pues por eso quería obsequiarle algo, para conocerla- contesto ella y el nuevo "trió" ósea Merriel, Kanade y Chikane se largo a reír

Oye, si te gustan las chicas, ¿Por qué observabas tanto a Stubasa?- le pregunto la chica nueva

Es que el también me interesa

Y mucho- agrego Merriel sonriendo

¿y tú que tenias con él?- le pregunto Kanade con notoria ansiedad y Chikane (la chica nueva) le sonrió

Éramos muy buenos amigos, no tuvimos alguna cercanía amorosa por si era eso lo que te preocupaba

No, no me preocupaba eso, bueno la verdad sí, pero- se detuvo antes de continuar, se paro frente a la chica nueva y tomo sus manos- más bien la que me preocupaba eras tú, porque si no hay aquí un ex tuyo me será mas fácil conquistarte

¿Conquistarme?, jaja te has confundido, ¿no crees?- la miro un poco picara- soy yo la que te conquistara Kanade

Bueno, después se conquistan, ¿no?- dijo Merriel

¿De donde conoces a Aoba-san?- le pregunte y ella me miro directo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa y me empecé a sonrojar

¿Conoces?- pregunto en susurro mi novia y creo que yo fui la única en escucharla y me sonroje aun mas y es que como puedo hablarle de "tu" si ni la conozco

Pues, para ser sincera siempre fue como un hermano para mi, no solo porque compartimos gustos muy parecidos sino que también me protegía mucho

¿Te protegía?!- le pregunte yo impresionada

Si, como estuvo viviendo con migo un tiempo

¡Que!- le dijo muy sorprendida Kanade- viviste con Aoba

Es que somos familiares lejanos y tuvo que vivir con nosotros ya que estaba estudiando en el mismo colegio que yo y tardaba más tiempo en ir hasta su casa

¿Ustedes?- le pregunto mi novia

Si, Shun, Sara y yo-le contesto

Pero nos dimos cuenta que también teníamos muchos problemas, como los gustos de comida, algunos hábitos y lo más importante el tenis, siempre me retaba pero su forma de jugar yo la conocía perfectamente pues yo les enseñe a él y a su hermana, y después me dijo que sería su enemiga y no descansaría hasta derrotarme en el tenis

Wao, que historia!- dijo Kanade burlona y sorprendida- no imagine que Aoba fuera de esos que no saben perder

Bueno, el es bueno, muy bueno sabe jugar muy bien, pero yo entre "al mundo del tenis" a muy temprana edad y el empezó a practicarlo a los 13 años, ósea lleva 5 años en "este mundo"-dijo sin poder contener la risa

No me digas que es extraterrestre- le dijo bromista mi novia

No, solo es un ser único en este mundo, parecido a inhumano- nos miro riendo- ¿no lo creen así?

todas seguíamos riendo- Bueno- empezó a hablar Kanade- ya llegamos, listas para el regaño- nos dijo divertida- mira y aprende Chikane- le dijo mientras tocaba la puerta de nuestro aula, el profesor nos miro un poco serio- lo siento profesor, pero mis compañeras y yo nos ofrecimos en ayudar a nuestra nueva compañera a conocer mejor la escuela- se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir para mirarlo a los ojos -pero se nos hizo tarde- le dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa al profesor y este como todos nuestros compañeros la miraban con la boca abierta, es mas podría asegurar que estaban babeando por ella

No, no hay problema descuide señorita Sakurai-le dijo el profesor que aun no dejaba de babear por Kanade, ella le sonrió y despues le dio las gracias, asi es como todas logramos pasar a nuestra aula

Se paso toda la clase demasiado aburrida y debo aceptar que esta vez no puse mucha atención a los profesores solo miraba frente a mi, a una persona de cabello oscuro azulado, aun siendo nueva todos la miraban y ella no se notaba nerviosa o incomoda y eso realmente me impresionaba mucho y ¡ya se que esta mal mirarla como la miro, pero es que

Amor- me dijo Merriel al oído sacándome de mis pensamiento- ya terminaron las clases, ¿te llevo a casa?- me pregunto como siempre, claro no era necesario que me preguntara eso ella siempre me llevaba a casa, me tomo de la mano llevándome con ella al estacionamiento de la escuela en el cual estaba su automóvil

No vino tu chófer- dije yo casi en susurro y es que ese hombre me agradaba mucho era bueno, alegre hasta bromista, ese tipo de personas me recordaban a mi madre

Vamos, no me rechaces- escuchamos decir a Kanade y por instinto volteamos a verla y pude encontrarla con la vista, estaba con una chica que le sonrió y Kanade la agarro de la mano la suvio a su motocicleta y se fueron juntas en dirección a la casa de Kanade, bueno eso supongo por que esa ruta va directo a su casa

Hay esa Kanade nunca cambia, aprovecha que vive sola y claro de la inocencia de otros- dijo Merriel y me miro a los ojos- ¿vamos?- me pegunto y yo solo me limite a mover mi cabeza en afirmación

No tardamos mucho en llegar, subimos las escaleras y saludamos al portero luego entramos a mi departamneto yo encendí el televisor y le deje en la mano a mi novia cerca de diez película- escoge la que quieras ver, mientras yo preparo algo de comer- le dije esto dirigiéndome a la cocina, prepare arroz con un poco de verduras y empezamos a comer, luego vimos la película que ella queria ver, me quede dormida recargada en el hombro de Merriel, al despertar pude verla dormir a mi lado, le di un pequeño beso en los labios- despierta dormilona- le dije mientras revisaba la hora en mi reloj que estaba al lado de los sillones- son las 11:38- le dije y ella me miro a los ojos

Me tengo que ir ya- me dijo ella mientras se levantaba

¿Por qué no te quedas Merriel?, ya es tarde y no me gustaría que te sucediera algo

Amor, no te preocupes- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

No, Merriel- le dije, ella dejo de mirarme a los ojos para ahora mirar mis labios y de pronto me dio un pequeño beso, después otro más largo, con delicadeza y ternura, pero tuvimos que separamos por la falta de aire, ella me atrajo a su cuerpo agarrando mi cintura y luego me volvió a besar pero ahora profundamente, con pasión, dejo mis labios para seguir en mi cuello, me besaba con fuerza y sentía su deseos de seguir, empezó a tocar mis senos volviendo a besarme en los labios, empezó a desabotonar mi camiseta…

* * *

hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, siento las tardanzas y les agradezco por leer, como es mi primer fic no se muy bien como se hacen estos, pero espero terminar el próximo capitulo y no tardar en subirlo y perdonen mi falta de ortografía

Stubasa Shiina :P (soy medio lela)


	4. 4 capitulo 4 ¡quiero a Merriel!

**¡Quiero a Merriel!**

¿Por qué no te quedas Merriel?, ya es tarde y no me gustaría que te sucediera algo

Amor, no te preocupes- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

No, Merriel- le dije, ella dejo de mirarme a los ojos para ahora mirar mis labios y de pronto me dio un pequeño beso, después otro más largo, con delicadeza y ternura, pero tuvimos que separamos por la falta de aire, ella me atrajo a su cuerpo agarrando mi cintura y luego me volvió a besar pero ahora profundamente, con pasión, dejo mis labios para seguir en mi cuello, me besaba con fuerza y sentía su deseos de seguir, empezó a tocar mis senos volviendo a besarme en los labios, empezó a desabotonar mi camiseta

**Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura **sonó mi móvil **Tu eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música **me alivie profundamente, era mi salvación me gire a mi bolsa para sacar el móvil** Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda **

¿Qué haces?- me pregunto basando mi cuello- no- me dijo **Que se mente en mi alma la eleva y me inunda **

Voy a contestar, puede ser algo importante mientras veia la pantalla del movil era el número del teléfono de mi padre **Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y hast**- ¿si?- pregunte al descolgar el móvil

_Hija mía, ¿Cómo has estado princesa?_- me pregunto mi padre alegre de poder comunicarse conmigo y yo no me quedaba atrás- papa, estoy bien ¿y tú?- escuche que reía un poco antes de contestarme- _de maravilla, todos mis proyectos están siendo realizados, espero terminarlos pronto y todos_- yo me reí- claro que si papa, todos tus proyectos son increíbles y veras como pronto tendrás aun mas proyectos- suspiro- _eso espero hija, pero bueno te llamo para pedirte que me disculpes_- yo me extrañe un poco- si papa, pero ¿de qué?- le pregunte- _bueno es que no podre ir a verte este sábado_- me contesto un poco preocupado- este sábado ¿para qué?- entonces escuche como empezó a reírse- _hay hija, siempre tan despistada, el próximo sábado es el primero de Octubre, tu cumpleaños no lo olvides_- comprendí el porqué reía y lo afirme viendo el calendario-ha se me olvido, pero, no te preocupes papa tú tienes mucho trabajo y yo sé perfectamente que si no estarás aquí es por trabajo no porque tu así lo desees- le dije para que no se sintiera mal- además estas realizando tus sueños yo no puedo ser egoísta y pedirte que lo descuides por mi, quiero que termines todos tus proyectos papa- le dije finalmente y escuche como reía un poco- tu jamás cambiaras hija, y gracias por tus palabras siempre me haces sentir mejor- yo me sentí muy feliz- papa si tu eres feliz créeme que yo también lo seré, así que realiza los proyectos- los dos reíamos y después nos despedimos y colgué la llamada

¿Que sucede?- me pregunto Merriel y yo le sonreí

Era mi papa, llamo para decirme que no podrá estar aquí el sábado- le dije feliz y ella me abrazo

¿Estás bien?- me pregunto un poco preocupadita

Sí, mi papa tiene mucho trabajo y desde que mama ya no está, el tiene mucho más trabajo, seria cruel de mi parte pedirle que este con migo y no trabaje

Si, en el trabajo le sirve mucho para distraerse- me beso la mejilla y luego me jalo de la mano- pero ahora ¿y tu fiesta de cumpleaños, la hacemos aquí o en mi departamento?

Aquí- le conteste – pero solamente las chica ¿sí?- le dije yo y ella me sonrió

Pero aun que sea algunas personas

Bueno, pero solo pocas personas más, sabes que no me gusta el escándalo

Si, y el viernes, sábado o, ¿qué día?- me pregunto ella

El sábado, en la noche

Bueno- me miro y luego se sentó en el sillón y me miro para que yo hiciera lo mismo- ¿ahora cual vemos?- me pregunto sacando la película del DVD

La de cars, pero la primera- le dije sacando la película de su cajita- ten

Bueno- me dijo y nos recargamos en el sillón a ver la película

De repente me di cuenta que estaba en un lugar oscuro y muy frio, que lugar será este no lo reconozco, pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos unos quejidos llenos de dolor, miedo, era seguramente una mujer que estaba llorando y un grito que me dejo más que asustada, sentí una mano en mi hombro me espante mucho, pero no grite, era una anciana - cuida lo que dices, porque puedes lastimar a los que de verdad te quieren, y di lo que quieres sin miedo- me aconsejo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Escuche el arrastre de unas cadenas acercándose cada vez más a mí provocando que me volviera asustar, pude divisar la silueta de un hombre muy alto- ¿qué es lo que es lo que quieres?- me pregunto una voz grave, fuerte y muy ronca proveniente del mismo lugar en el cual estaba parado ese hombre, gracias a que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pude darme cuenta que estaba muy pálido- que es lo que quieres! - ahora no me pregunto mejor dicho me grito provocando no solo que me asustara aun mas, sino que me doliera mucho la cabeza yo cerré los ojos por el dolor, pero cuando lo abrí aquel hombre estaba sangrando de la frente, de la nariz, pude ver sus ojos rojos parecía que le ardían como si un acido le hubiera caído sobre ellos - no me dejes solo- fue lo que dijo- ven- me agarro la mano y pude darme cuenta que su mano era pesada, grande, la sentí rasposa y recorría un liquido espeso sobre ella- vamos- me dijo y gracias a un rayo que cayó cerca de la casa pude divisar mejor su cara; era un hombre de casi unos 30 años, de ojos negro profundo, me percate de que el liquido espeso era sangre que provenía de su hombro, eso me asusto demasiado, yo me solté de su agarre con mucho miedo- SUELTAME- le grite yo-VETE!- le volví a gritar ahora más fuerte

Himeko, despierta Himeko- abrí mis ojos muy asustada y frente a mi estaba una muy preocupada Merriel mirándome a los ojos- ¿estás bien?

Merriel- le dije aliviada apretando su mano-

Tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla, tranquila amor- me dijo abrazándome por detrás recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, beso luego mi mejilla, y se acerco mas a mi oído

Tranquila- me abrazo más fuerte

Merriel, gracias- le dije ya un poco más calmada- me puedes decir la hora

Son las 4.40, es temprano intenta dormir amor- me dijo besando mi mejilla de nuevo

Si- le dije y esta vez pude dormir tranquila, sentí que me besaban las mejillas, los oídos y en mis labios

Despierta, dormilona- me dijo Merriel y yo la abrace me di cuenta que estaba en mi camita

Buen día- le dije yo- ¿Qué hora es?

Faltan cincuenta minutos para las siete, el agua para que tomes una ducha ya está caliente y el desayuno ahora lo termino

Gracias- le conteste levantándome para poder dirigirme al baño después de veinte minutos estaba en el comedor junto a ella

Vaya esta vez no tardaste tanto- me dijo con un fingido tono de burla

Hay aja, mira nada mas quien lo dice- le reproche

Pero si yo tardo como la mitad del tiempo en que tardas tu

¿En qué?- le pregunte desafiante

En todo, en desayunar, en arreglarme, en ducharme en todo

Wuu- le reclame sacándole la lengua

Ya he terminado, te espero afuera voy a prender el auto ¿si?- me dijo sonriente

Yo agarre mi bolsa y acomode mi horario, salí de mi departamento y me encontré con mi novia recargada en su auto, tenía una chaqueta negra y el cabello suelto ella se veía muy linda

Hola- le dije abrazándola por la espalda

Hola- me contesto casi en suspiro- ¿nos vamos ya?

Si, vámonos- en menos de media hora estábamos ya en la prepa

Hola- nos saludo Kanade muy extraña junto con Kaoru y Mako

¿Hola?- en vez de saludo fue una pregunta, mi novia estaba confundida por la actitud de Kanade y yo también

¿Puedo robártela un momento Himeko?- me pregunto ella llevándose a mi novia- luego nos vemos chicas

Ni siquiera le dije que si- les comente a Mako y su novia

Jaja, pero bueno seguramente solo puede decirle a Merriel, ya sabes a de estar ligando- me dijo Mako aun riendo, llegamos a nuestra aula estaba la misma bola de chicos alrededor de una personita, la chica nueva quien se percato enseguida de mi presencia y no dejaba de mirarme claro disimuladamente

¿Y dejaste algún enamorado o noviesita en Francia?- le pregunto un chico llamando completamente mi atención en la respuesta que daría ella

Este, bueno yo- me miro un poco nerviosa y luego sono su móvil y ella lo saco de su bolsillo- disculpen- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la salida, me miro fugaszmente y me detuvo de la mano- Saotome-san, Kurusugawa-san, Kamiya buen día- nos saludo muy cordial y claro las tres correspondimos su saludo- disculpen, ¿saben donde están Kanade o Merriel?- nos pregunto ella cortésmente y claro porque a las únicas personas del grupo que llama por su nombre son a Stubasa, Aoba-san a mi novia y a Kanade

Me parece que fueron al sanitario, es lo más probable, ¿Por qué preguntas, Himemiya?- le pregunto Kaoru

Bueno, es porque Merriel me mando un mensaje- le dio su celular- para que fuera con ella, pero no me ha dicho donde esta

Ah, seguro fueron al sanitario, si quieres ir, faltan cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases- le contesto ella

Gracias Kamiya, luego nos vemos Kurusugawa-san, Saotome-san- se despidió de nosotras

Adiós Himemiya-san- se despidió Mako

Nosotras entramos al salón y fuimos rodeadas por los alumnos

Disculpe Kaoru, ¿qué le parece la chica nueva?- le pregunto un chico

Es muy hermosa ¿no?-le contesto ella- es buena persona

¿Sabías que le dicen ahora ?- pregunto una chica

Asi, no lo sabía- contesto ella

Es porque así le llama Shiina, el delantero titular de futbol

Vaya, si creo que me había dado cuenta de eso ayer, pero como saben tanto ustedes acaso la espían- dijo ella jugando y todos empezaron a reír y es que si no salieron todos los alumnos tras la chica nueva cuando esta salió, fue simple y sencillamente porque Kaoru estaría dentro del salón, es que ella también es muy hermosa

Himeko, ¿hiciste la tarea?- me pregunto mi amiga Mako

¿Qué?, ah si quieres que te la pase- le dije sacando mi cuaderno

Hay muchas gracias Himeko, es que anoche no me dio tiempo de hacerla, tuve muchas cosas que hacer- me conto ella empezando a copiar la tarea

Pero, si tú vives más cerca de la escuela que yo y muy seguido compras comida enlatada- le dije yo riéndome- eres una floja

Hay Himeko, es que no entiendes nada - se acerco a mi oído- dije anoche, porque Kaoru me acompaño a casa- cuando termino de contarme lo ultimo sentí como mi cara estaba caliente y yo me moría de vergüenza, como se atreve a decirme esas cosas

Hay Mako, cállate- le dije yo arrojándole mi bolso

Hey no se vale, yo estoy indefensa- me reclamo lanzándome ahora ella su bolso

Yo me levante de mi butaca y le arroje mi marcador-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto riéndose de mi

Hay- le dije sosteniendo ahora mi móvil en acción de arrojárselo

No te atreverías Himeko, eso es muy valiosos para ti, y claro yo lo soy más, como quedaría si me golpeara con eso- me dijo y yo guarde mi móvil- hay te odio- susurre muy bajo

Te escuche- me dijo sentándose y volviendo a copiar la tarea

Tranquila Himeko- me dijo Kaoru abrazándome y besando mi mejilla, luego se acerco a mí oído- te demandare si tocas a mi Mako- me dijo riendo

Es una amenaza, hay por favor- le dije yo haciendo un puchero

En eso entraron el nuevo trio popular, mi novia venia abrazada de la chica nueva riéndose las dos, y Kanade muy enojada atrás de ella dos

Ya dejen de burlarse- les dijo Kanade un poco roja y justo después de ellas entro la profesora todos nos sentamos en nuestro lugar

Profe dejo tarea- dijo un chico y todos le dedicaron una mirada fulminante

Si, y también quiero revisar el mapa conceptual del sistema cardio respiratorio- nos dijo riendo

QUE!- gritamos todos y empezamos a preguntarnos unos a otros si era para este día

Lo deje la semana pasada jóvenes, así que sus equipos los quiero ahora, ¿Quién es el primero?- nos pregunto sonriente- no, nadie, bueno escogeré yo- dijo la profesora revisando su lista- HImemiya, ¿Quién es?- pregunto el

La chica nueva -dijo señalando a la peli azul

Bien, señorita su equipo- dijo el

Empecé a estudia en este plante ayer profesora – le dijo ella educadamente- no tengo un esquipo

Bueno entonces pasa solo tú, algún conocimiento debes de tener sobre el tema- le dijo sonriendo malosamente

Si- contesto ella levantándose de su butaca y eso me dejo más que sorprendida pensaba realmente estar allí, pero si sabe algo del tema- ¿puedo usar su marcador?- le pregunto a la profesora y esta asistió sentándose en su escritorio- las células oxidan la materia orgánica para obtener energía este proceso es llamado respiración - empezó a decir escribiendo en el centro del pizarrón la palabra _cardio respiración- _y el corazón es el motor del sistemacirculatorio- escribo una flechita a su lado derecho y anoto respiración al lado contrario escribió circulación- los vasos sanguíneos se clasifican en tres: arterias, venas y capilares

Disculpa- le dijo una chica llamando la atención de todos- ¿Qué tiene que ver los vasos sanguíneos con el sistema?

La sangre circula por dentro de los vasos sanguíneos- le contesto dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta y muy sorprendidos- el primero sale del corazón y tiene alta presión por los latidos, el segundo son venas que regresan al corazón y el tercero solo intercambia sustancias

¿Cómo que intercambia sustancia?- pregunto un chico confundido

Un ejemplo seria que da oxigeno a los tejidos así como recoge dióxido de carbono y desechos- ella sonrío

La circulación y la respiración son los dos sistemas responsables de la oxigenación del cuerpo y como ya lo saben el oxigeno es la fuente vital de los organismos- nos dijo escribiendo debajo de circulación el nombre de los vasos sanguíneos- ya saben que ahora la sangre es considerada plasma y tiene glóbulos blancos y rojos etc.- dijo eso escribiéndolo también debajo de circulación- En conclusión la circulación es el acto de los seres vivos que consiste en transportar gases entre las células y el medio ambiente, previamente intercambiados por el acto respiratorio y metabólico - dijo eso escribiendo al lado de la respiración _fosas nasales,_ _pulmones_ y_ laringe_- la respiración es el acto que realizan los seres vivos para lograr el intercambio de gases con su medio ambiente.

Como que usted ya ha visto este tema, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el profesora

No profesora, pero sabia un poco sobre la circulación y respiración, el tema es cardio respiración y bueno, yo sabía que el corazón está relacionado con la circulación- dejo el marcador en el escritorio de la profesora y luego la miro- pero no sé si estoy bien, es solo una suposición de lo que podría ser- la profesora la miro de una manera extraña jamás ha mirado así a un alumno suyo o tan solo que yo sepa no- ¿me puedo sentar?- le pregunto la chica nueva y la profesora asintió con la cabeza

¿Alguien quiere agregar algo más o tienen otra opinión? – pregunto la maestra

Yo creo que debiste agregar un poco más sobre el funcionamiento del sistema respiratorio, los pulmones, laringe, faringe y todo eso- le dijo Kaoru sonriendo- pero me agrado, eres buena en esto Himemiya- le termino de decir

Entonces, ¿Qué opinas Kaoru?- le pregunto la profesora

Bueno a mi me pareció un poco interesante, pero ¿y a usted? porque a mí me agradaría mucho que ella participara conmigo en algunos concursos, claro si usted lo permite

Realmente me agrado tu esquema es breve, sencillo pero aun no está completo- le dijo a la chica nueva sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos- así que Himemiya estudia bien el tema- dirigió su mirada a la novia de mi amiga- y después Kaoru vemos si puede participar en algunos concursos contigo y, y alguien más quiere pasar o escojo yo- nos sonrió y así estuvo "rifando" a los equipos, claro que yo estaba en equipo con Kaoru y Mako, pero lamentablemente la única que expuso bien el tema fue Kaoru y es que yo no entendí nada, y Mako solo daba algunos ejemplos de lo que le entendía a Kaoru

La chica nueva es increíble no se veía nerviosa o preocupada al pararse frente a todos y hablaba con mucha seguridad que a mí me convenció y me pareció que era toda una experta en el tema, ella es muy inteligente y muy ¿hermosa?

Hi-me-ko, despierta- me dijo Mako- baja de la luna, ¿quieres?

Aah!- dije un poco fuerte- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte un poco nerviosa ya que me miraba fulminantemente

Vamos al sanitario- me dijo jalándome de la mano

¿Qué paso?- le pregunte una vez que estábamos dentro

Qué te pasa,¿ acaso quieres matar a Merriel?- me pregunto enojada

Que, no claro que no, ¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque si continuas así la vas a matar de los celos

¿Celos?, dice que de los celos, jaja que cosas dices

Himeko ya todos se han dado cuenta de cómo miras a Himemiya, bueno la única que no se ha percatado o finge no saber nada es Kanade, pero hasta la misma Himemiya

¿Qué dices?, la veo como a cualquier persona

Himeko te gusta la chica nueva, ¿verdad?

NO!, como crees tengo novia- la mire a los ojos- yo no…

Himeko si continuas así te meterás en buenos conflictos con Merriel, y no solo eso sino que también puedes provocar que se Merriel se enoje con Himemiya- me advirtió ella dejándome un poco impresionada o mejor dicho me hizo pensar, y reflexionar un poco y claro porque lo que me dijo es verdad

Pero es que no sé, yo no la quiero ver así, Mako- ella me sonrió

¿Tu amas a Merriel?- me pregunto y eso me dejo completamente anonadada

Yo, yo- no supe como contestar yo siempre he pensado que Merriel es una chica hermosa, buena y me quiere mucho así como yo también la quiero

Himeko- me hablo un poco extrañada

Yo quiero mucho a Merriel, ella es mi novia y sí, yo la amo- pude escuchar un ruido y al voltear me encontré con unos ojos azul profundo mirándome fijamente

Lo siento- dijo la peli azul sin quitar su vista de mis ojos, pude darme cuenta que su mirada reflejaba un poco de tristeza- no quise interrumpir

No hay problema Himemiya- le dijo sonriente mi amiga, la chica nueva se acerco al lavamanos y empezó a mojar su cara

Es extraño estar aquí- nos dijo ella secando su rostro con una pequeña toalla

¿Extraño?- pregunte yo

Si- me contesto mirándome y luego poso su mirada en Mako

¿Por qué?- le pregunto mi amiga

Es más relajado este lugar, en Francia los alumnos son un poco mas infantiles y mimados- termino de decirlo y todos empezamos a reírnos, salimos del sanitario las tres con destino a nuestra aula

Entonces ya saben chicos, todos están invitados a la fiesta de Himeko y pueden invitar a quienes quiera, claro si gustan llevar algo para animar la fiesta no hay problema, eso si nada de peleoneros, drogas- los miro a todos- solo tendremos unas cuantas cervezas pero tal vez solo una por persona- termino de decir y todos empezaron a gritar de felicidad, Merriel llevo a Kanade a la salida y sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, miraba muy enojada a Kanade

¿Por qué lo has hecho?, te dije que Himeko no quería eso

Hay Merriel no seas anticuada ella estará tan feliz que eso no le importara mucho

Pero y si llevan alcohol para "animar la fiesta", seré yo la que reciba un reclamo de Himeko no tu

No, serás tu Kanade, así que más te vale que no sea un desastre- le reclame enojada a Kanade y ella me sonrió muy entusiasmada

No habrá ningún problema te lo aseguro- me dijo entrando al aula y tras de ella nosotras- Chikane iras, ¿verdad?- le pregunto y yo solo escuchaba fingiendo que estaba observando mi bolso

Bueno, yo, si creo que si podre ir, ¿Cuándo es?

Será este sábado a las 7 de la tarde, te esperamos eh- le dijo Kanade aun más contenta y para ser sincera parecía ser ella la que cumpliría años y no yo

Empezamos a platicar y en menos de tres minutos nuestro profesor estaba dentro del aula, y claro así como esta clase fue aburrida todas las demás también lo fueron y creo que seguía mirando mucho a la chica nueva, a veces miraba a Merrile y en otras ocasiones a Mako

Hay que aburrido fue este día- nos dijo Mako- ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto ella

No lo sé, tal vez al cine

Sí, pero cual vamos a ver, que no sea de terror- dije yo

Lo mismo opino- dijo Kaoru

Hay amor, no seas miedosa- le dijo Mako besando su mejilla

No, no es eso, en la mayoría de las películas de terror hay muchos gritos y eso no me gusta- dijo ella

Mejor una infantil- dijo Merriel- esas le encantan a Himeko y yo asentí feliz

¿Stubasa, Shige?, ustedes vienen

Si- afirmaron los dos- Miya-sama ¿usted vendrá?- le pregunto Stubasa a la peli azul

No creo que pueda ir- contesto ella justo en ese momento entro Kojima con un balón en la mano- stubasa, ¿vamos a practica?- le pregunto ella

No, vamos al cine a ver una película- le dijo sonriente

¿No te gustaría venir?- le pregunto la chica nueva- porque si tu vas, yo también voy- le dijo la peli azul pícaramente y claro que no tarde ni un poquito en enojarme, pero no, tenía que tranquilizarme ya que solo la está invitando

Sí, creo que si voy- le contesto Kojima un poco sonrojada

SI, entonces yo también voy- dijo la peli azul

Cálmate Kanade dos- le dijo Merriel y el típico trió empezó a reír

Platicamos y bromeamos hasta llegar al cine donde compramos los boletos, palomitas y bebidas, Mako se sentó al principio de la fila H a su derecha Kaoru, luego Shige, Stubasa, Kanade con un chico que invito seguramente para darle celos a mi mejor amigo, después estaba Merriel a su lado estaba yo y a mi derecha estaba la chica nueva con Kojima

No le puse ni la mas mínima importancia a la película, solo escuchaba como platicaban la chica nueva y Kojima, la peli azul hacía reír mucho a Kojima, tratando de no pensar en ellas puse toda mi atención a la película, pero no se ni porque pero al voltear me encontré con una imagen que me desagrado mucho Kojima beso a la chica nueva, pero esta inmediatamente se separo de ella lo que me sorprendió demasiado

No, perdona pero no puedo hacerte eso

¿Qué?- le pregunto Kojima confundida

* * *

siento haber tardado mucho, pero he tenido una cuantas tareas y bueno tampoco se por que pero me gustaría que en esta historia Chikane fuera no solo destacada por su belleza sino también por si intelecto (bueno conocimiento) espero no tardar mucho en terminar el otro capitulo subirlo pronto

muchas gracias por leer :)


	5. 5 Entrando un poco al tenis

**Entrando un poco al tenis **

No sé ni porque pero al voltear me encontré con una imagen que me desagrado mucho Kojima beso a la chica nueva, pero esta inmediatamente se separo de ella lo que me sorprendió demasiado

No, perdona pero no puedo hacerte eso

¿Qué?- le pregunto Kojima confundida y la chica nueva llevo su mirada a la pantalla dándole a entender que quería ver la película, Kojima hizo lo mismo con su rostro extrañado y confundido, mientras yo solo me sentía un poco desanimada, pude sentir la mano de Merriel entrelazándose con la mía haciéndome sentir la peor persona, como podía ser capaz de sentirme incomoda de ver escenas de la chica nueva y Kojima besándose si yo tenía novia, no cabe duda soy un caso perdido

¿Te gusto la peli?- le pregunto Kanade al chico con el que venía abrazada

Sí, me gusto- le contesto besándola

A mí me pareció aburrida- empezó a decir Shige- mejor hubiéramos visto una de terror, todo por culpa de Himemiya

¡Qué!, y ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto ella mirándolo sorprendida

Por nacer- me adelante a contestar obteniendo una mirada azul muy profunda y confundida que me provoco un leve sudor en las manos

Si, por nacer- confirmo Shige- y también la tuya Makoto

Ahss, pues ya naci, te prometo no volver a hacerlo

Hay aja, van a quererte de nuevo tus padres- bromeo Kanade y todos empezamos a reír- esa es siempre la frase de Shige, no te creas nada Chikane

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento Shige y su amigo, el chico que invito Kanade se retiraron juntos ya que viven cerca, Kanade se fue con mi novia porque son vecinas de departamento, claro tuve que asegurarle a mi novia que dormiría con Mako y Kaoru nos acompaño.

¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- le pregunto la peli-azul a Kojima y ella mirando al suelo negó con la cabeza, esto hizo que la chica nueva la mirara un poco preocupada- pero, fui yo quien te pidió venir, si no te acompaño

No se preocupe Miya-sama, la llevare yo a casa- le dijo mi amigo, pude ver la mirada de la peli-azul tranquilizándose

Deja ya de mirarla- me dijo en bajo mi amiga- ya vámonos- me dijo lo ultimo jalando de mi brazo para ir junto a ella

Llegamos al departamento de Mako, Kaoru y yo preparamos la cena mientras Mako preparo la mesa, empezamos a comer y platicamos de algunas cosas de la escuela- ¿Recuerdan que en la mañana Kanade llego muy extraña y se fue con Merriel?- nos pregunto Kaoru

Si- contestamos al unisonó Mako y yo

Pues lo que sucedió es que Kanade conoció a una chica y quería pasar una buena noche con ella- empezó a reír un poco provocando risa al igual que curiosidad en mi amiga y en mi- tal vez no lo saben pero la técnica de Kanade es siempre decirles a todas las chicas que son especiales para ella- dejo de comer para mirarnos sonriente- pues se le ocurrió decirle a esta chica que no quería una noche, sino que quería alguien a su lado para siempre- empezó a reírse- bueno pues lo que sucedió es que

Mi amor ya, habla- le dijo Mako riendo por culpa de la risa contagiosa de Kaoru

Kaoru- yo tampoco dejaba de reírme- ¿Qué paso?

Bueno pues que la chica le contesto "yo estoy casada, lo único que quería era pasar un buen rato contigo, pero creo que eso no podrá ser" y dejo sola a la pobre de Kanade- empezamos a reírnos todas y eso me dejo sorprendida Kanade siempre ha sido una caza novas además de que siempre logra todas sus conquistas o bueno eso es lo que yo sabia

¿En serio?- le pregunte yo

Si, lo juro- me contesto riendo

¿Cómo lo sabes?, no nos estarás mintiendo, o ¿si amor?- le pregunto Mako

Como crees, Himemiya y Merriel me lo contaron frente a Kanade que estaba rojísima del enojo

Vaya, cambiando de tema, amor para cuando es la tarea de _leoye_- dijo esto último resaltándolo

Para el miércoles- contesto Kaoru despreocupada y Mako le sonrió

Amor, ¿hacemos equipo?

Lo siento, ya tengo equipo- le contesto

Pero, no se supone que

Que te deba ayudar en todo lo relacionado con la escuela porque eres mi novia- la interrumpió y Mako le dedico una mirada un poco triste

No, yo no- empezó a decir en bajo

No Mako, deberías hacer algo productivo además de practicar atletismo- suspiro un poco hondo- amor parece que trabajo para ti, si no me pides la tarea, se la pides a Himeko o a Kojimas y eso que no va en nuestra clase- tomo un sorbo de su jugo- mira que nos den clase los mismos profesores no quiere decir que hasta a los del otro grupo les pidas la tarea o los trabajos

Ya, ya lo sé, soy muy floja y eso no estábien, pero ya voy a trabajar más- la abrazo y Kaoru le beso la mejilla dando por terminada esa "discusión" yo no deje de sorprenderme esa era la primera vez que pude ver como discutían, y es que Kaoru y Mako era la única pareja que conocía que no tenían peleas, o en público no las tenían

Oye, ¿ya nos vamos a dormir?- me pregunto Mako

Si creo que si- le conteste

Bueno entonces yo me voy a dormir- nos dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose a la habitación de al lado

Si- contestamos las dos dirigiéndonos a la habitación de mi amiga, nos acostamos juntas en la cama, yo abrace a Mako- oye, ¿Qué piensas de la chica nueva?- le pregunte

Yo, creo que es linda, inteligente, ¿tú qué opinas?- me pregunto abrazándome más fuerte mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su pecho

Pues si es linda

Solo eso- se empezó a separa un poco de mi y después me miro a los ojos

Yo, no lo se

¿Te gusta Himemiya, verdad?- me pregunto sin rodeos provocándome nervios- dime la verdad

Si- le conteste dudosa de mi respuesta- eso creo

¿Estás confundida?- me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla derecha con su dedo índice haciendo que me relajara

Si- le agarre la mano- no sé que siento, a veces no dejo de pensar que es muy linda y también inteligente, porta siempre elegancia en su andar aun teniendo solo el uniforme puesto- suspire- no dejo de mirarla, si creo que si me gusta

Bueno eso está mejor

¿Qué?- me dejo sorprendida e impresionada, que fue lo que me acaba de decir

Es mejor que lo aceptas a que lo niegues cuando todos se han dado cuenta- empezó a mover juguetonamente mi flaquito- además que harás, porque Merriel no es celosa pero dudo que le guste compartir tus miradas

¿Pero qué cosas dices Mako?- le pregunté riendo un poco y ella me clavo su mirada azul en mi provocándome sentimientos extraños

Himeko, después de que Merriel compara tus miradas, tal vez llegue a compartir tus labios

¿QUE?, no digas tonterías

No son tonterías Himeko, tu amas a Merriel y lo único que sientes por Himemiya es atracción ¿verdad?- me pregunto aun clavándome su mirada profunda e indescriptible

Claro, ya te lo había dicho antes Mako yo quiero y mucho a Merriel

La quieres y ¿tambien la amas?- me pregunto un poco nerviosa y yo solo baje la mirada un poco extrañada y tal vez ¿confundida?

Yo, Mako yo- empecé a tartamudear sin siquiera saber que decir, ella solo me sonrió mirando el reloj de la mesa de noche que estaba junto a mi

¿Qué te parece si mañana platicamos?, mira que ya es tarde y tenemos que descansar

¿Descansar?- pregunte confundida

Si, mañana tengo que ir con Kaoru, ya sabes tiene que ir a concursar

Ha, cierto me había olvidado, y ¿a qué hora será?- le pregunte

No, no creo que puedas ir- me contesto riendo

¿QUE? Y ¿por qué?- le conteste con una pregunta haciendo un pequeño puchero

Porque nos levantaremos a las cuatro y media de la ¡mañana!- me miro muy divertida- si quieres te despierto aun que dudo mucho que nos acompañes

Ahora que lo recuerdo- le dije evitando mirarla a los ojos- mañana tengo que ir con Tsubasa a la escuela para que le firmen sus documentos así podrá ir al partido

Hay aja- me reclamo con la mirada riendo aun- bueno descansa Himeko- me dijo abrazando mi brazo derecho, nunca me ha gustado dormir con las personas, hasta me incomoda dormir con Merriel las únicas personas con las que no me incomodo y creo que hasta me siento feliz, son Mako y claro mi madre

Himeko- escuche la voz de Mako mientras sentía un leve movimiento en mi hombro

Himeko, ya nos vamos te hemos dejado dinero para que tomes un taxi- me dijo la voz armónica de Kaoru, yo abrí un poco los ojos dándome cuenta que Mako se estaba arreglando el cabello un poco alejada de nosotras y Kaoru había dejado ya de mover mi hombro ahora me sonreía- yo me iré con Makoto en el auto así que he dejado dinero por si te lo has olvidado en casa- me dijo ella con una sonrisa muy tierna

Si, gracias- le dije a Kaoru quien me beso la mejilla en actitud de despedida

Oh, que me pongo celosa- dijo mi amiga mientras Kaoru salía de la habitación diciéndole a Mako que la esperaría afuera – ya me voy Himeko te cuidas y si quieres comer puedes comprar algo ya sabes donde guardo el dinero, ¿sí?- me dijo y después me dio un beso en mi frente

Si ya vete- le dije tapando todo mi cuerpo con las sabanas- adiós

Cuídate- me dijo apagando la luz de la habitación, pude escuchar sus pasos alejándose, al poco rato escuche el motor de un auto y seguro el de Kaoru, pude sentir muy pesados mis parpados y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida

**Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura- **escuche la voz de Axel cantando, a mi me agrada como canta, pero hay veces en las que prefiero ¡DORMIR!**-Tu eres mi color mi poesía y mi música**- medesperté muy desorientada tome mi móvil lo más rápido que pude y presione el botón para descolgar- ¡Bueno!- conteste

Pequeña, estoy afuera de tu departamento, ¿Dónde estás?- me pregunto Stubasa

Hay, perdón Stuby- le dije un poco adormilada ya me había, pero ¿qué hora es? me pregunte a mi misma viendo el reloj que marcaba las ocho y media- hay Stubasa, perdón estoy en el departamento de Mako, pero ya voy a la escuela

No espera, Himeko los documentos me los firmaran en el partido- escuche voces de varias personas seguro ya estaba en la calle de mi departamento- así que no es necesario ir, por eso vine a "verte"

Haa, perdón- me disculpe y pude escuchar su risa

No, no pienso perdonarte a menos que- a caso quería chantajearme, como se atreve- que me acompañes al entrenamiento de hoy

Al entrenamiento, ¿por qué?- le pregunte un poco confundida

Porque sería feo ir solito- me dijo muy alegre- dime donde estas- le dije la dirección y fui corriendo en dirección al sanitario, me di una buena ducha, en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba fuera con un short blanco, una blusa azul-cielo un poco ajustada, una sudadera blanca con estrellitas rojas en el centro, escuche el timbre sonar, corrí a la puerta para poder irme con mi amigo quien estaba fuera esperando por mí, cuando salí pude percatarme que estaba muy galán, muy perfumado y con una vestimenta que no era elegante pero tampoco al estilo "Shige", tenia puesta una camiseta blanca de manga larga con dos rayas azules en el costado del hombro hasta el derecho que no rebasaba el antebrazo, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unos tenis blancos y recargada en su espalda una funda tipo mochila de entrenamiento, como la que usan los futbolistas

Y ahora ¿por qué pantalón?- le pregunte ya que el casi siempre utiliza short igual que yo

Eso es porque los chicos también tendemos a cambiar de gustos aun que sea una vez al año, tan solo un diez por ciento que ustedes- me reclamo riendo

No, yo no soy así- le reproche, seguimos platicando un buen rato y aun que en la mayoría del camino era yo la que hablaba me sentí extraña, Stubasa se notaba un poco ajeno a mi mejor amigo, parecía otra persona

Es aquí- me dijo, yo me sorprendí realmente imagine que estaría más lejos pero bueno, Stubasa y yo entramos en la zona de entrenamiento cual realmente tenía mucha área verde, mi amigo me extendió una raqueta que era un poco pequeña, tenía marcada una "P" en el centro, yo solo la agarre y lo vi sonriéndome- jugaremos en parejas

O sea vamos jugar tu y yo- el me miro alegre- yo no sé jugar tenis Stubasa

Eso no importa, solo esfuérzate- me animo muy sonriente- iré a dejar esto en la banca- hizo énfasis a su mochila- y voy por agua, ¿quieres?- me pregunto, yo hice un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, pude ver como se alejaba, después mire la raqueta

¿Cuál es?- pregunte al aire- una P, ¡no entiendo!

La letra P representa a la marca _PRINCE_- escuche una voz elegante, fina y firme que era sonora en todo el lugar, o tan solo eso sentí yo me atreví a voltear para encontrarme con ella, entonces escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo reclamándole por su llegada tan tarde provocando que dejara de admirarla con la mirada

Llegue hace diez minutos- le informo la chica nueva a mi amigo- pero fui por una ponta- le dijo señalándole su bebida

Vaya, ahora empezamos el partido, ¿con quién hará pareja?- le pregunto Tsubasa empezando a realizar algunos ejercicios de calentamiento

No adivinas- le dijo bromista la peli-azul quitándose la sudadera morada que tenía puesta

Kojima, ¿no?- le pregunto picaron mi amigo y lo único que yo hice fue voltear a verla, ella se percato, pero aun así no me miro

Créeme que intente hacerlo, pero- se sentó en el pasto y después dio un suspiro- prefiero no jugar con fuego, no me gusta quemarme

¿Le gusta?, o solo ¿pensaba jugar con ella?- le pregunto mirándola directamente y muy serio- ¿Minami termino con usted Miya-sama?

¿Qué?- susurro la peli-azul muy sonrojada por la ultima pregunto de mi mejor amigo y segura mente solo porque estaba sentada no cayó al piso, eso me dejo muy sorprendida y muy intrigada- Stubasa- pronuncio con los ojos abiertos y después agacho la mirada

¿Por qué no empiezan a jugar?

Sí- le contesto y luego me miro- ella jugara contigo, ¿no?

Como cree, usted jugara con Himeko, yo todavía no termino de flexionar- le contesto haciendo algunos ejercicios de estiramiento

Bueno, vamos - dijo ella mirándome y entrando al área de la cancha- ¿sabes jugar?- me pregunto

No- le conteste un poco apenada

Bueno, mira debes de tener esta postura- empezó a explicarme y yo no le puse mucha atención a lo que me decía ya que solo me preocupe de mirarla en todo momento- inténtalo- me animo sacándome de mi mundo

Si- conteste intentando parame como ella lo había hecho- ¿así?- le pregunte un poco apenada, después sentí sus brazos tras los míos, su cuerpo estaba muy cerca de mi espalda, pude sentir su respiración de mi oído derecho

Levanta un poco más la raqueta, flexiona un poco tus brazos y recuerda apuntar al cuadro derecho con la raqueta- yo eleve un poco mi mano, pero ella coloco las suyas sobre las mías y me puse tan nerviosa que me temblaban las manos- solo la raqueta no tus manos- ella hizo un movimiento en mis manos elevando la raqueta y bajando el nivel de mis manos- estas muy tensa tranquila, creo que eres diestra, ¿verdad?

Si- pude sentir sus piernas rozando las mías y eso me erizo toda la piel

Entonces debes de mantener esta posición en tus piernas cuando realices un saque, atrás de la línea- me dijo recorriendo mi pierna derecha hacia atrás- la derecha atrás de la otra de forma paralela a la línea, y la izquierda apuntando al poste derecho y atrás de la línea, pero no te separes mucho- me dijo muy cerca del oído estremeciéndome mucho

¿Así?- le pregunte como niña pequeña muy nerviosa por sentir cada vez más cerca su respiración en mi oído

Si, tranquila- me dijo acercándose más a mi oído- toma con las yemas de los dedos la pelota y deja el mayor de tu peso en la pierna derecha ¿sí?

Si- ella me dio la pelota y yo un poco nerviosa la agarre torpemente, las manos me sudaban y no dejaba de temblarme las piernas y aun que trate de disimular, se que ella se dio cuenta de eso y supongo que le agradaba porque cada vez que me hablaba lo hacía mas y mas cerca de mi oído, yo solo rezaba para no llegar a hacer algo torpe como siempre

Debes aventar un poco fuerte la pelota y esperar un poco hasta que al levantar tu brazo la raqueta puede golpearla, la raqueta siempre debe de estar recta y apuntando hacia arriba, golpéala con fuerza para que puede pasar por encima de la red- me dijo terminado el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, ella me miraba fijamente- vamos, inténtalo- me dijo esto ultimo recargándose en un árbol que estaba a unos pasos de la cancha

Si- le conteste sosteniendo fuerte la raqueta, su mirada me ponía nerviosa y yo lance la pelota hacia arriba, lo peor de todo es que la pelota me cayó en la cabeza, yo solté la raqueta y me toque la cabeza que me dolía, voltee a ver a la chica nueva que me miraba un poco sorprendida y aun recargada en el árbol

¿Estás bien?- me pregunto reaccionando un poco preocupada y acercándose a mi

Si- le conteste con mucha vergüenza y ella sostuvo mi cara en sus manos haciéndome sonrojar, ella me miro de una manera indescriptible agacho un poco mi cabeza

Creo que antes debería enseñarte a lanzar las pelotas- me dijo un poco sonriente- ¿no practicas algún deporte?

No, ninguno

Bueno, sostén bien la pelota, solo con las yemas harás un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba con tu antebrazo, no muevas ni tus hombros ni tu brazo- ella hizo un movimiento de su codo a su muñeca- no muevas la mano y arrójala con toda tu fuerza, con dirección recta

Si- le dije sosteniendo la pelota con mucha fuerza y sorprendentemente estaba demasía elevada

¡La raqueta!- me dijo la chica nueva haciendo que realizara el movimiento que ella me dijo con la raqueta, y sorprendentemente logre golpearla aun que la pelota no llego a pasar la red- ¡eso!- dijo casi gritando un poco sonriente

Estuvo mal, ¿verdad?- le dije un poco triste y ella me sonrió, después hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza

No, eso estuvo bien

¡Atrápala!- escuche gritar a Stubasa, por instinto voltee hacia él, viendo una pelota de tenis tan cerca de mí que cerré los ojos del miedo que recibir ¡OTRO! golpe con una pelota, al no sentir ni escuchar nada decidí abrir los ojos encontrándome con la mano de la peli-azul frente a mi cara que sostenía la pelota, así evitando que me golpeara

¿Estás bien?- me pregunto ella sin voltearse a mí, solo me miro de reojo y yo asentí así después ella miro a mi mejor amigo- ¡ya terminaste!- lo que dijo en vez de parecer afirmación sonó como una pregunta

Es que todavía me cambie de ropa- le contesto teniendo puesto ahora un short deportivo color azul y unas gafas, seguro porque el sol empezaba a salir más- pero, ¿preparada?

Si, entonces estás listo- le dijo ella sonriente acercándose al centro de la última línea de la cancha

Si- le contesto el mirándome- no te preocupes Himeko, cuando termine con Miya-sama practicaremos un poco tu y yo ¿sí?- me dijo retando con la mirada a la peli-azul quien le dedico una sonrisa burlona

Pobre de ti Stubasa, no podrás cumplir tu promesa- le dijo haciendo una postura similar a la que me demostró a mí, pero esta vez ella tenía la raqueta en su mano izquierda- prepárate que saco yo- le informo ella lanzando la pelota al cielo y poder golpearla, era en dirección al rostro de mi amigo, tan potente era la fuerza con la que fue golpeada que la única reacción de Tsubasa fue alejar su rostro y sin puder devolvérsela

Eso es todo- le reclamo burlón mi amigo- pues mire que esa técnica solo la realizan las personas cobardes

Vaya eso no lo sabía yo creí que tenias buen reflejo- le dijo rebotando en el piso un poco la pelota- y me podrías- lanzo la pelota al cielo- devolverla pelota

¡Pues mire que si!- le grito mi amigo regresándola, pero la peli-azul la devolvió con una velocidad sorprendente que hasta pude escuchar el viento cortándose, así empezaron un partido muy interesante y es que el deporte a mi no me agrada pero siempre me interesaron los partidos en los que mis amigos juegan además yo se que Stubasa es muy bueno eso todo el mundo lo sabe, y claro que al darme cuenta que se veía un poco tenso al jugar contra la chica nueva me llamo mucho la atención

La chica nueva realizo un saque tan bajo que podría asegurar que Stubasa no lograría regresarlo, pero claro mi amigo con mucha velocidad llego hasta lograr golpear -¡carajo!- grito tirando la raqueta, pues la pelota no sobrepaso la red y eso provoco una burla tremenda por parte de la peli-azul, quien en todo momento resaltaba mucha elegancia y yo no dejaba de mirarla

No es culpa de la raqueta que seas tan mal jugador- le dijo ella calmando un poco su risa y claro el le dedico una mirada de fingido rencor

Oye, no te burles que es lógico, ya que no he practicado en mucho tiempo

Pretextos son pretextos- dijo Aoba-san un poco alejado de la cancha deajndome muy sorprendida pues no me di cuenta de su presencia por estar atenta en el ¿partido?

Tardaste mucho- le reclamo la chica nueva- sirve Aoba- dijo la peli-azul lazándole la pelota y el con mucha facilidad la recibió con su mano izquierda – ahora preparemos los dobles

Vaya, Miya-sama no espere que invitara a _ESTE_ al partido- le dijo- pero bueno ¿con quién haremos los dúos?- le pregunto

Claro que ustedes dos harán dobles, necesitan estar en equipo para que el partido sea un poco justo- les dijo burlona

Entonces jugara con Himeko, ¿no?- pregunto sonriente mi amigo- que ella también jugara no la excluya

O será que Chikane le tiene miedo a Kurusugawa-san- dijo Aoba-san con tono un poco y ella solo lo miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, después volteo a verme

Vamos- me dijo ella con una sonrisa- después de este, tu sirves el primer saque- me dijo con firmeza, pero que le pasa ni siquiera me pregunto si me sentía capaz de jugar pero qué actitud- atrás de línea- me dijo acercándose a mi –recuerda flexionar un poco tus brazos y una vez que ya estés jugando debes también flexionar un poco las piernas para poder tener un mejor movimiento- me dijo mirando a mi amigo y también a Aoba-san, después se acerco a la segunda línea de la cancha la que está más cerca de la red

¿Preparadas?, halla va- dijo Aoba-san lanzado muy fuerte la pelota en dirección a la chica nueva quien con mucha facilidad y elegancia la devolvió

Acércate Himeko- me dijo Stubasa lazando la pelota hacia mí, yo me acerque un poco hacia la pelota y pude sentir la mano suave de la peli-azul

La raqueta de abajo hacia arriba- me dijo moviendo mi mano para que le diera justo a la pelota que no llego a sobrepasar la red

Hay Himeko, lánzala mas fuerte- me reclamo Stubasa y pude darme cuenta de que Himemiya le dedico una mirada fulminante, ella se acerco a mi moviendo mi muñeca de forma circular

Solo mueve la raqueta de abajo hacia arriba, con movimiento circulatorio y trata de que no muevas toda tu brazo- me dijo alejándose de mi- vamos Aoba, saca

Si- contesto rápido haciendo un saque demasiado veloz hacia el rostro de la chica nueva, esa era la misma técnica que realizo la chica nueva contra mi amigo, es mas se podría decir que iba con mucha más velocidad, pero ella con un poco de dificultad logro regresarla, así comenzando de nuevo, claro todo el ritmo termino con migo que apenas si pude rozar la pelota con la raqueta y bueno así dos veces más y me alegra mucho decir que en la quinta vez pude golpearla con un poco de fuerza que logro pasar la red, Aoba-san la regreso con mucha facilidad, pero con dirección segura hacia mi rostro y yo solo cerré los ojos

¡Quítate!- escuche que me gritaba Aoba-san y pude sentir como me empujaban con un poco de delicadeza, sin tirarme al instante escuche el golpeo de la raqueta a la pelota- ¿estás bien Kurusugawa?- me pregunto Aoba-san un poco preocupado

Si- el suspiro por mi respuesta, Stuabsa regreso la pelota con un saque impresionante y Himemiya la golpeo con mucha velocidad y fuerza hacia el rostro de Aoba-san que no pudo esquivarlo provocando, después de recibir el golpe que causo que perdiera el equilibrio así cayendo al piso

* * *

**lamento haber tardado mucho y si se que no es de dios que Chikane haga esas cosas (pero si casi lastima a Himeko) pero espero eso no les moleste mucho ya que esa es la actitud que se me ocurrió, si lo se un poco exagerada**

**espero terminar pronto el próximo capitulo y subirlo, muchas gracias por leer**

**perdón**** también por mi falta de ortografía y por que uno de los personajes se llame Stubasa y no TSUBASA(como debería llamarse ), pero pues a una persona le prometí que ese personaje se llamaría ****así**

**y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer :p**


	6. ¡feliz cumpleaños!

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

¡Quítate!- escuche que me gritaba Aoba-san y pude sentir como me empujaban con un poco de delicadeza, sin tirarme al instante escuche el golpeo de la raqueta a la pelota- ¿estás bien Kurusugawa?- me pregunto Aoba-san un poco preocupado

Si- el suspiro por mi respuesta, Stuabsa regreso la pelota con un saque impresionante y Himemiya la golpeo con mucha velocidad y fuerza hacia el rostro de Aoba-san que no pudo esquivarlo provocando, después de recibir el golpe que causo que perdiera el equilibrio así cayendo al piso

Ahh- se quejo Aoba-san tapando con la palma de su mano su nariz y su boca

¡Aoba!- hablo un fuerte mi amigo- no creí que fueras tan veloz- empezando a burlarse, Aoba-san solo le dedico una fugaz mirada, después de que se levanto y pude darme cuenta que goteaba poca sangre de su rostro cabizbajo- ¿Aoba?- dejo de bromear mi amigo un poco impresionado

Chikane- pude escucharlo murmurar dejando de tocar con su mano derecha su nariz que empezaba a sangrar ahora un poco más

Porque no te vas a la sombrita y regresas cuando puedas jugar- le dijo con una voz prepotente y con una rabia tremenda, o tan solo eso me sentí

¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le pregunto Aoba-san mirándola fijamente

Lo siento, pero no sabía que tenias tan pésimos reflejos- le contesto con un tono realmente burlón y demasiado arrogante, muy diferente a como hablaba siempre con él y con mi amigo

¡Lo has hecho a propósito!, sabes perfectamente que no soy tan veloz con los que usan técnicas surdas- le dijo Aoba-san demasiado enojado, acercándose un poco a la red

¡Lástima!- le sonrió - ahora no podremos jugar

Miya-sama, Aoba, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- pregunto Stubasa tratando de evitar la riña que empezaba un poco tensa entre ellos- Himeko, ¿qué opinas?

Yo creo que sí, yo no desayune nada

¿Y usted Miya-sama?- le pregunto mientras tocaba el hombro de Aoba-san dándole a entender a este que no lo dejaría acercarse más a la red, la chica nueva asintió y así fue como Aoba-san se acomodo sus lentes, se puso su sudadera negra que tenia puesta, el siempre viste con prendas deportivas o bueno así siempre lo he visto además del uniforme escolar claro

Pronto llegamos a un restaurant que está cerca y un chico alto, rubio y un poco robusto que tenia puesto una camiseta blanca un pantalón y un chaleco de color negro con unas carpetas de menú en mano, quien miro directamente a la peli-azul un poco sonrojado, empezó a tartamudear- este, este ¿les gustaría ver, ver el menú?- extendió las carpetas y Himemiya aun con la mirada un poco ¿enojada? Negó con un movimiento en la mano mientras sacaba su móvil seguro para revisar la hora, pues al momento lo volvió a guardar en su mochila

No gracias- contesto

Gracias- dijeron al unisonó Aoba-san y mi amigo aceptando una carpeta

¿Qué les gustaría pedir?- pregunto el garzón sin dejar de mirar de reojo a la peli-azul quien volteo a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa

Realmente solo desearía un café- le dijo ella y después volteo a verme- kurusugawa-san, ¿Qué pedirá?- me pregunto con una amplia sonrisa

Pues yo quisiera un jugo de naranja y tal vez

Un pastelillo- me interrumpió Stubasa alegre- Qué tal un pastelillo

Si, un pastelillo por favor- le dije sonriente al garzón quien empezó a escribir en su cuaderno, este sujeto me empezó a desagradar tal vez porque después de terminar de escribir dirigía su mirada a Himemiya

Yo quiero un capuchino y también unos panqueques- dijo Stubasa- hay que engordar dijo en bajo mirándome y eso provoca una pequeña risa entre los dos, el garzón continuo escribiendo, después miro a Aoba-san y este dejo de mirar la carpeta

Un jugo escorpión, una rebanada de pan de ajo y- escuche un ruido rechinante proveniente del lugar de mi amigo, pude ver que se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y me percate como la cara de mi amigo se deformaba cada vez mas y con una expresión de asco agacho la mirada- un palto de spaghetti con ajillo y guindilla

Aliméntate bien amigo- le dijo Stubasa dando un leve golpe en el hombro de Aoba-san

¿Cuál es el jugo escorpión?- pregunto la peli-azul y el garzón aprovecho para hablarle lo cual provoco un enojo tremendo en mí, yo solo mire por la ventana ignorando un poco la "situación"

Es jugo de limón junto con cebolla morada y ajo molidos, claro si desea se puede agregar betabel, sal e inclusive miel

Ah- miro a Aoba-san- es lo mismo que preparaba en el colegio

Si- contesto Aoba-san- ¿quieres uno?- le pregunto

No, creo que no- dijo ella con una sonrisa- me quedo conforme solo con un café

Eso sería todo- le dijo la peli-azul al rubio que guardo su cuaderno

En un momento les traeré los alimentos- dijo el rubio dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar a su destino

Por cierto, ¿vas a estar presente en la junta del día lunes?- le pregunto Stubasa a Aoba-san

No, no creo que pueda llegar a tiempo, mañana salimos a concursar y dudo estar a tiempo, pero tu si estarás, ¿verdad?

Sí, yo también fui representante y nos darán reconocimiento- mi amigo me miro- Himeko, ¿no sabes si Kaoru también ira?- me pregunto alegre

No lo sé hoy ella fue junto con Mako por lo del concurso, pero todavía tienen que hacerle un examen mañana

Entiendo- me contesto volteando a ver al rubio que venía hacia nosotros- gracias- le dijo al garzón que traía ya los alimentos- aquí está el capuchino, los panqueques- le extendió a Stubasa la comida y así también a todos nosotros

Me tengo que retirar ya- dijo la peli-azul una vez que termino de beber su café, saco su móvil y empezó a escribir algo

¿A dónde irá?- le pregunto mi amigo- será tal vez con una pequeña chica llamada Kojima

Qué más quisiera yo- le dijo esto acomodando la sudadera que tenia puesta- pero no, quede con Shun-wha- le dedico una sonrisa pequeña y cargo sobre su hombro derecho su mochila- ¿Cuánto será?- le dijo al garzón pidiéndole la cuenta- esta vez pago yo- dijo sonriente provocando que al pobre rubio se le cayera el cuaderno de la mano

Lo, lo siento- ella muy rápido levanto el cuaderno del piso, después pago la cuenta y volteo hacia nosotros que no dejamos de mirarla

Luego nos veremos- dijo esto empezando a caminar a la salida y antes de salir volteo a verme con una corta sonrisa a la cual correspondí como una idiota, si por qué no deje de mirarla hasta que mi vista o mejor dicho el muro del restaurant no me lo permitió

Hey, Himeko regresa- me dijo burlón mi amigo- baja ya de la luna

Después de un rato Aoba-san se fue a entrenar al parecer a un gimnasio que estaba cerca y mi amigo Stubasa decidió acompañarme de regreso al departamento de Mako

¿Quieres pass?-mi amigo me impidió terminar la pregunta pasando rápido y con una sonrisa

No vas a pasar- me dijo a lo cual yo asentí, estuvimos viendo una película 3 metros sobre el cielo, a mi me encanta como habla _Mario Casas_ y conozco un poco de el por qué vi una serie llamada Los hombres de Paco, además Mako me había dicho que la peli estaba triste, a mi más bien me hizo enojar la actitud que opto la actuación de _Marial Valverde_

Huy que final- dijo sonriente mi amigo

Como ocurre con muchas parejas- comente apagando el DVD

Si- me dijo mi amigo ayudándome a guardar la película junto a las demás- oye Himeko, dime una cosa y por favor- me miro directo a los ojos sentándose en el sofá más grande y recargando su espalda por completo en el respaldo - contéstame con la verdad

¿Qué?- pregunte sin entenderle- sí, claro que es

Te gusta Miya-sama verdad- me dijo con una mirada profunda dejándome muy sorprendida

¡Qué!- casi le grite y él me miro un poco enojado

Si te gusta Himemiya Chikane- dijo separando su espalda del respaldo-ella no es buena para ti Himeko

Pero que estás cosas diciendo- le sonreí un poco nerviosas- no digas tonterías

Mira pequeña- empezó a decirme ahora con un tono un poco más bajo, como siempre me habla el- la conozco perfectamente y para ella no eres nada solo provocaras hacerte daño- me dijo levantándose- ahora te gusta, pero cuando la llegues a conocer mejor tal vez la odies

Que- dije murmurando, sus palabras me dejaron más que impresionada

Himeko me tengo que ir ya así que cuídate y por favor no olvides lo que te he dicho- lo ultimo me lo dijo con un tono de advertencia y consejo

Luego no vemos- por fin le conteste una vez que estábamos en la salida, lo vi marcharse y entre al departamento sin entender aun lo que me acababa de decir

El día se paso muy rápido, yo regrese como a las 12:30 a mi departamento ya que tenía que lavar todas mis ropas y limpiar todo el departamento, lo cual no me costó demasiado esfuerzo o trabajo alguno ya que vivo sola, una vez termine toda mi labor me tome una buena ducha, después de media hora tocaron a mi puerta seguro ya llegarían los chicos

Hola- me saludo Kanade- vamos a guardar en tu cuarto los objetos que se puedan romper

Ahh, si está bien- entramos a la sala y guarde un jarrón que mi padre me había regalado al igual que algunas otras cosas y claro mi tv también la guarde ya que la última fiesta (que me hizo el favor de organizar Kanade) unos de los invitados se encargaron de destruirla por completo y claro está, que hoy no deseo que suceda algo similar

¿Por qué tan temprano? apenas son las 3:35- le pregunte una vez que habíamos ya terminado de guardar las cosas y ella me sonrió muy alegre

Porque vamos a comprar unas cuantas _viñas, whiskys _también algunas cervezas espero te guste la _Tecate_ o tal vez _Heineken_, oye no te gusta el _Budweiser_-tocaron la puerta, claro yo feliz de que interrumpieran la gran lista de bebidas ya que no sabía perfectamente cuales eran o que eran, le dije que tendría que abrir la puerta, sin embargo me acompaño hasta esta y continuo con su lista, mi novia que era quien estaba llamando solo me miro con una pequeña sonrisa burlona que tenía dibujada en el rostro y es que cuando Kanade empieza no hay nada ni nadie que le detenga- también compraremos coñac _Hennessy_ o _Fin Bois_, verdad Merriel

Si si, ya deja de molestar a mi chica y lárgate a la cocina- le dijo bromeando con un tono enojado y me abrazo- Kanade más te vale que no hayas invitado a muchas personas

No como crees, los del 511 no los invite ya sabes cómo se ponen, tampoco invite a todos los del 509 y 307, pero pues somos pocos- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y camino hasta el refrigerador, saco dos refrescos _coca cola_- ¿Mako y Kanade vendrán?- me pregunto sentándose en el sofá y después le lazo uno de los refrescos a mi novia que ágilmente lo sostuvo con su mano derecha

Supongo que sí- me senté en el sofá contrario quedando de frente a ella- regresaran de concursar hoy cerca de las ocho y media o nueve, pero mañana temprano Kaoru tendrá que ir a realizar un examen

Vaya, que horror- cometo mi novia dando un sorbo al refresco- Kanade vamos a comprar algo de comer algunas bebidas para la fiesta, ¿el congelador lo has traído?

No, iba a traerlo pero llegaste- se excuso, y empezó a caminar a la puerta- acompáñame a pedírselo a mi primo

¿Josep te lo prestara?-le pregunte y ella me contesto un sí con una sonrisa- ¿lo has invitado?

Si, también pondrá la música espero no molestemos a los vecinos- me contesto esta vez mi novia

No creo- contesto Kanade - vamos Merriel, ahora regresamos Himeko- me termino de hablar antes de salir, así dejándome sola en mi departamento un poco molesta porque Josep vendría, el fue mi amigo desde que llegue, el me presento con Merriel y Kanade, pero siempre ha sido de lo peor fue capaz de pedirme que saliera con él según que le gustaba solo para que le diera las respuestas del examen final y claro que no acepte pues en ese tiempo Merriel y yo estábamos por formar un noviazgo, hace unos cuantos meses deserto de la preparatoria por sus faltas

Decidí pensar en otra cosa y lo único que pensé fue en comida, pues escuche un sonido muy conocido proveniente de mi estomago, aproveche para prepararme algo de comer ya que no había vuelto a comer desde la mañana, terminado así de recordar lo que antes me había dicho Stubasa y eso me termino quitando todo el apetito, eso claro después de haber preparado con mucho esmero mi spaghetti con rebanaditas de quesito- cuando la conozca, tal vez ¿la odie?- susurre al aire un poco confundida

¡Himeko!- escuche el grito de mi amigo Shige al otro lado de mi puerta golpeándola un poco, eso termino de sacarme de mis pensamientos

¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte una vez que abrí la puerta y percatándome de la presencia de Kojima

Hemos venido a ayudarte- me contesto Kojima y yo la mire un poco tal vez enojada o puede que haya sido una mirada de ¿envidia?

Si, también llegaran algunos amigos del equipo y, ¿no nos dejas pasar?- me pregunto alegre el rubio dando media vuelta, levantando algunas bolsas que seguro pesaban pues los gestos de su cara expresaban esfuerzo y eso provoco una leve risita entre Kojima y yo, recordándome que era mi amiga, no entiendo aun porque de pronto deje de tratarla como tal

Pasen, ¿les ayudo?- pregunte sin esperar respuesta pues ya había levantado del suelo dos bolsas que realmente si pesaban y sumándole lo torpe que soy, mas aun al caminar pude deducir que caería y claro mi suposición no fue errónea pues perdí muy rápido el equilibrio y mi cuerpo tomo trayectoria a la derecha o sea hacia Kojima quien llebava su bolso de entrenamiento en el hombro derecho y en la manos traía también bolsas, Shige me quito de las manos las bolsas antes de que cayeran al piso y claro Kojima me abrazo pues de cualquier forma caería sobre ella

Jajaja- así acostumbran caminar, por el piso ¿no?- nos pregunto aun riendo el rubio haciendo que no solo me avergonzara sino que también me enojara

Cállate, que tu no podías tampoco levantar las bolsas- le contesto Kojima levantándose muy rápido- o me vas a decir que no pesan- me tendió la mano a la cual acepte, quedando de frente con ella

No, esas no pesaban- ella lo miro fulminantemente

Bueno, tal vez un poquito- termino de decir y todos empezamos a reír- ya, vamos a trabajar

Si- contestamos al unisonó Kojima y yo, sacamos algunas cosas de las bolsas, muchos refrescos y también muchas papas fritas, igual unas bolsas enormes de maíz palomero

Yo no preparo las palomitas, soy terrible y termino quemando la cocina- dijo Shige librando ya que se puso su sudadera- voy con los chicos, ellos traerán _red bull_, algunas _monster _y tal vez encontremos otras- se volteo a nosotras antes de salir- las veo al rato

Adiós- le despedí y un incomodo silencio invadió todo el departamento, Kojima continuo guardando las bebidas y lo único que hacía era observarla

Porque no dejamos esta actitud tan tonta- me dijo ella con una mirada tranquila y sonriendo

Que- susurre y en menos de un segundo comprendí a lo que se refería, simplemente agache la mirada y guarde silencio

Himeko- me llamo un poco hartada- somos amigas, ¿no?- me dijo tocando mis hombros haciendo que la mirara al rostro que un tenía esa sonrisa- ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que te molesta de mi?- me pregunto acercándose un poco más a mi

Kojima, yo- no supe que contestarle o mejor dicho no quise contestarle" sabes Kojima lo único que me desagrada es que estés cerca de la chica nueva, ni siquiera quiero que la mires" eso sería algo no solo tonto también disgustan te para ambas así que mejor evito esa escena, justo salvando este horrible silencio sonó su móvil y ella al revisar quien le llamaba se le alegro el rostro y su nueva sonrisa reflejaba una felicidad rápidamente me miro pidiendo permiso con un bajo "disculpa" y se alejo un poco

Hola- dijo sonriente- no, no estoy ocupada, si- soltó una pequeña risita provocada por la plática que tenia- no, depende, pues si me compras un helado tal vez- dijo revisando la hora en su reloj de mano- pues, espera un momento- tapo con la palma de su mano derecha la bocina inferior y una parte del teléfono- oye Himeko, ¿la fiesta empieza a las 7, verdad?- me pregunto y yo solo asentí con un movimiento afirmativo con mi rostro y ella me sonrió- si antes de las 9 entendido- dijo una vez teniendo el teléfono al lado de su rostro con un tono condicional, se despidió y después colgó el móvil

Oye Himeko, tendré que irme ya y regreso a la fiesta ¿sí?- me dijo levantando su bolso de entrenamiento

Si- conteste rápidamente

Entonces me voy ya, adiós Himeko- se despidió de mi y después salió del departamento, aburrida me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me tumbe en mi cama, empecé a sentir mis parpados muy pesados y mis ojos me ardían un poco, lentamente quede dormida sin darme cuenta del tiempo

_Estaba dentro de una casa oscura, fría, con algo de elegancia pero, un poco tenebrosa e inclusive con carencia de vida y se podía escuchar de afuera una lluvia muy fuerte, extrañamente estaba sentada en una silla cabizbaja y con una mirada perdida en ese tiempo tenía 8 años, lo recuerdo perfectamente, en mi mano sostenía una fotografía de mis padres junto a mi aun más pequeña con una gran sonrisa que reflejaba no solo vida sino también alegría, se escuchaban truenos largos y muy fuertes, curiosamente no me asuste siendo ese tipo de días que más odio porque me asustan_

_Himeko- dijo mi tío que entro corriendo por la puerta, me abrazo fuertemente- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aqui?- me pregunto con una enorme preocupación en su rostro_

_Tio Kirisu- le dije pronunciado como siempre mal su nombre el me miro un poco más tranquilo al ver entrar a la habitación la mucama con dos tazas de té en una bandeja que sostenía entre sus manos_

_Marian, ¿Cómo ha estado Himeko?- le pregunto cargándome entre sus brazos de forma afectiva_

_Señor Kurusugawa, ella ha estado así desde que se fue al trabajo señor- le contesto dejando al lado de la mesita la bandeja con las tazas té- señor han llamado del hospital por la señora que al parecer se ha sentido un poco mal_

_¿Mi mama?- me apresure a preguntar consiguiendo la pesada mirada de mi tío que tenía un gran pesar con mucha tristeza_

_No te preocupes Himeko mama va a estar bien, ya verás- me tranquilizo con sus palabras – poso su mirada en la mucama que sostenía el teléfono en sus manos- tengo que contestar pequeña, pero ahora regreso- me acostó en la cama y me dio un beso en la frente- por favor Marian cuide de ella- salió de la habitación contestando el teléfono_

_Marian, ¿papa regresara?- le pregunte a la mucama que además de ser una persona que quería mucho era muy importante para mi_

_No pequeña, jamás regresara- me dijo con una sonrisa abrazándome- jamás…_

Tan floja como siempre- escuche la voz de Mako y pude sentir un beso en mi mejilla derecha

¡Suéltame!- grite fingiendo asco- ahora me tendré que lavar

Ya es tan tarde, mira ya son las 7- me dijo señalando el reloj de mi habitación- nos encontramos con Shige, Stubasa, Kanade, Josep, Merriel y algunos chicos del salón así que ahora están afuera colocando la música

Si vamos -le conteste alegre levantándome de la cama- mañana a ¿qué hora se ira Kaoru?

Creo que se levantara por las cinco de la mañana para poder viajar- me contesto extendiendo sus brazos y con una sonrisa en rostro- señorita Kurusugawa Himeko, ¿me daría el honor de ser la primera en felicitarla en su cumpleaños número 17?- me pregunto y yo me acerque lentamente

Señorita Saotome Makoto, me parece que será todo un honor para mí- le dije aceptando su abrazo y descansando todo mi rostro en su pecho y sin entender por qué unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a correr- Mako- pronuncie su nombre aun llorando- gracias- susurre muy bajo pero lo suficiente para que ella pudiera escucharme

Tranquila- me dijo acariciando mi cabellera- que te parece si te despides de esas lagrimas y salimos a festejar a la señorita

Si- le conteste y después de un corto tiempo salimos juntas, Merriel estaba esperándome con su camiseta color azul oscuro, pantalón de mezclilla azul ajustado y unas botas negras con tacón de aproximadamente cinco cm, junto a ella Kanade muy similar solo que tenia puesto unos tenis azules y una camiseta de cuadros grises y blancos

Las dos chicas más deslumbrantes de todo el departamento con una sonrisa se acercaron a mi- Himeko si me permitieras- me dijo Kanade extendiéndome sus brazos y claro yo la abrace al igual que a los demás chicos dejando por última persona a mi novia quien me miraba con mucha ternura

Creo que es mi turno- comento acercándose a mí y yo me lance a sus brazos uniendo nuestros labios en un profundo beso que no tenía intención para terminarlo, después de un rato de permanecer abrazadas la una a la otra ella me susurro al oído -vamos a sentarnos-

Si- le conteste caminado de su mano al sofá de doble asiento donde permanecí abrazada a ella hasta que Kaoru me pidió bailar con ella y claro yo soy muy torpe así que preferí fuera Merriel en mi lugar

Muchos chicos llegaban menos una persona que busca con la mirada, desde hace un rato esperando encontrarla en ese momento tocaron a la puerta que fue abierta por Kanade- al fin llegas, ¿quién te entretuvo tanto tiempo hee?- dijo picarona mente y pude ver a Kojima entrando haciéndome sentir un poco triste

Hola- me dijo Shige- ¿Por qué tan calla dita si es tu fiesta?- me rpegunto alegre ofreciéndome una ponta de naranja

Gracias- le dije tomando un poco- siéntate- me obedeció como niño pequeño sentándose frente a mí, después llegaron Stubasa, Kojima y Kanade y en menos de cinco minutos estábamos en "bolita" los amigos platicando de varias cosas

¿No vendrá Chikane?- pregunto Kaoru y pude detectar en el rostro de Merriel ¿disgusto?

No lo sabemos, la invitamos pero a mí me había dicho que no sabía si podría venir ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer- contesto Kanade tomando un sorbo de su cerveza- y ¿Cómo te fue Kaoru?

No lo sé, había muchos chicos que terminaron más rápido que yo

Mentira- la contradijo Mako- solo fueron dos chicas antes que tu y terminaste al mismo tiempo que un chico, no son "muchos"- dijo ella y todos empezamos a reír

Realmente yo creo que Kaoru va a ser de las mejores- comete

Sí, yo creo que será no solo de las mejores sino que también la mejor- dijo alegre Shige

* * *

**lamento haber tardado mucho en subir este capi**

**espero les haya agradado, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y**

**GRACIAS! por leer**

**espero subir pronto el priximo capitulo y de nuevo gracias por leer :P**


End file.
